Yes PreCure 5 Stardust
by fergnerd
Summary: The girls are back for a third season! So get ready for a new adventure!
1. Chapter 1

YPC5 Stardust pt 1

By Linzey

Beta by Andrusi

Word Count: 1195

"Talking"

'thoughts'

It has been three years since the Eternity group has been defeated, and everyone is back were they are supposed to be, and in the Kingdom of Palmier sit our two original leading Palmierians. Both finally getting a break from their jobs to relax and reminisce, though they both try to deny it and work through it, they miss being on Earth.

"COCO, NUTS WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled a bossy but sweet voice.

Both Coco and Nuts shared a look of _well there goes our peace and quite_. A figure in pink comes hopping over the hill with a rolling travel case coming after her.

"There you two are I have been looking for you everywhere. As your caretaker you two should tell me where you are going or take me along with you." Milk said in a huff. But as she looked onto their faces she knew what the boys were thinking about. "You miss being there with them too. Don't you." She said. They both nodded, and she sat down with them to think about the people and lives they left behind there.

After sometime past another being came over the hill running or waddling at neck breaking speeds. The yellow duckling rushed over to his friends. "GUYS, GUYS, I have an important message. Flora…" "Hello." Said the elegant pink haired woman. "is here."

"Flora!?!" The three of them said in surprise.

"Hello my young friends, we're in grave danger. We are going to need the Pretty Cures again."

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kuruni, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kuruni is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

"WHAT!?!?!" came out of all four of their mouths.

"Someone has attacked Stardust." Flora said gravely.

"Stardust, that means, did something happen to the Crystal of Life?" asked Coco.

"Yes, there has been an incident with the crystal, someone tried to take it,"

"What, then how are the Pretty Cure going to transform without the power of Life." Said Nuts who was worried about a certain green haired girl.

"Wait, I'm not finished yet, but before the villains could grab it the crystal sphere sent out an energy wave sending all the crystal spokes away towards Earth. Then it disappeared itself going into hiding until it is needed."

"What do we need to do?" Asked Syrup.

"I need you, Coco, & Nuts to go tell the people of Palmier what is happening & that you four are going to leave again to help the Pretty Cures. I need Milk to come with me to Earth right now so she can get her new transformer with the rest of the girls, and so she can tell the rest of the girls what is going on.

Back on Earth

It's nighttime and 17-year-old Nozomi Yumehara is walking by a very familiar building. It is now very dusty like the first time they ever saw it, but the memories of this place will forever stay inside her mind as one of her favorite places to ever be. She misses the closeness that the group of nine used to have. Even the group of five hasn't been spending much time together lately. Karen as usual has been leading Student Council & preparing for college. Komachi is in process of writing a new book that she won't tell anyone what it is about, and like Karen, she is also getting ready for college. Rin has been trying to separate her time between her soccer, her family's store, and her new guy friend who she practices her soccer with. Urara as usual is living up to all her potential, she has been acting in some TV shows, singing in some local musicals, and been preparing herself for her first year of high school. While they other four have been doing this, young Nozomi has been trying to find a new dream to hold onto. She once again has been kicked out of many different groups trying to find a new dream to hold onto. She has found nothing she has really liked yet. She did OK in the arts and craft club this time, because of all the jewelry making the five did at Nuts store, but it did feel right like it did when all of them were together laughing and having fun. She guessed after being the leader of the Pretty Cures anything else just seems to be a little bit boring. It doesn't help matters much that she still is pining for Coco. As she walks away from the store she looks up and notices a meteor shower.

'But the news never mentioned anything like that happening tonight' she thought. While she was looking up she notice a light like one of the meteors heading straight for her. Her eye widens as she backs up, but then the light turns into a very familiar looking pink butterfly. She raises her hand and the butterfly lands on it and changes into a bright pink light that dissolves into an oval shaped gold locket with a necklace. On the front of the locket there is an etching of a star and at each points of the star there is a little indent like there is supposed to be something sitting in there.

When she opened the locket, the star etching glows, and out of the locket come a pink butterfly the bathes Nozomi in pink light, and Nozomi says "Metamorphose." The light surrounds her as she starts to spin. Her knee high socks and boots pop on first then her gloves. She now has a three-layer skirt, bottom is dark pink, the middle is pink, and the top layer is white. Like her first suit this on is a two-piece outfit. The top haft is now a white undershirt covered by a puffy sleeves jacket like she had in her second outfit, but instead of a full length jacket, it is a cropped jacket, and holding the jacket together is the signature butterfly, but that has changed as well, instead of just an oval center jewel the green jewel has changed into a star shape. Then it finally goes up to her hair, her hair is lengthened and is turned into her signature loops, but this time the Yellow butterflies have pink stars in the center of them. And she finishes by saying "Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

She stops and looks at herself and says, "Oh My, AHHH!" she detransforms and pulls out her cell phone and texts to four important people. _Get outside NOW! PC5 has been called back into action!_ Send!

End Pt 1


	2. Chapter 2

Yes Precure 5 Stardust pt 2

Nozomi just stood there waiting, because she knew her girls once they go their morphers they would come running here. And she wasn't disappointed.

"Nozomi" two voices rang out into the night. And coming around the corner was the first two cures Nozomi ever found. Rin and Urara just ran straight for her with these giant smiles. Nozomi gave one back straight towards them, as soon as they all met up they just started grabbing onto each & started jumping up and down laughing and smiling the entire time.

"Oh man, so happy, shouldn't I be scared, but to happy to be Rouge again to be scared," said the smiling Rin. Then she calmed down, "And also this means a couple of certain some bodies are going to show up." She said looking start at Nozomi.

Nozomi blushed; she then turned to Urara when she felt a tug on her sleeve. "Do you really think they'll come again?" Urara said with her only blush on her face.

Before Nozomi could even answer. "When they should they were here the last two adventures, they should be here for the third." The three girls turned around and standing there were the other two members of the quintet. Karin smiling after finishing her sentence while Komachi was also smiling & blushing as well.

The five came together in a circle all just happy to be together again, while doing something they truly missed doing. Then Nozomi spoke, "Ok lets see your guys' necklaces."

"Huh?" said the other four.

"We didn't get a necklace, I got a bracelet on my right arm." Said Rin. "So did I." Which came from Komachi.

"Mine's on my left arm." Both Karin & Urara said.

"Well that's new we never had different style of morphers before," commented Nozomi. Then they all pulled out the morphers, while they are bracelets and one necklace they all had the same thing in common the locket that came with each piece of jewelry was the same. They even had the same dents.

"Well I would have to say that they put us in order of how we usually stand in. Nozomi in the center, so she got the necklace, while each of us got our outer most arm chosen." Said Karin.

"And once again Karin you show why you are the Cure of intelligence," said Rin is a sarcastic tone, which cause Karin to send over a death glare that Rin just smiled at, "So how long do you thing we'll have to wait till we see our fluffy friends?"

"Not very long." Said a voice, which causes to all look around and out of the shadows came Kurumi.

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kurumi, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kurumi is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

"So what you're say is that there is this omnipower crystal star thing that has the power to create life, and the forces of evil tried to steal it, but the crystal exploeded itself to protect itself and now it's our job to find this crystal sphere and these 30 crystal spokes, while defeating the enemy who was trying to steal the crystal in the first place. Well this sound like a normal day for the Cures." Said Rin.

"Well you're really close on, except for one thing you don't find the sphere it won't come out of hiding until it's time." Kurumi says.

"So Kurumi we all know what are morphers are, what is yours?" asked Komachi in her normal inquisitive nature.

"You mean my Collector don't you that's what they are called, because you collect the Crystalinis with them. The Crystalinis are the 30 spokes and after you catch them they turn into a little jem. You see those five indents in your Collector, well there's six of us times by five you get thirty, so each us will have five of the Crystalinis at the end of this fight, and I already know three of my five crystals to find."

"How do you know that?" asked Urara.

"Easy when said we each find five. Those five had already been chosen for us, because we in body them. The three I already know are from being Milky Rose so my three are flowers, wind, & growth."

Karin then said, "Two of mine are water & intelligence, while Komachi's are earth and tranquility, and so on & so forth.

She nodded as she pulled out her own Collector it was a broach pin of a rose with a hanging locket. They all pulled out their Collectors to look at the, but then Komachi noticed something wrong with hers. "Um, Kurumi what does it mean when the etching it glowing white."

Kurumi's head popped up, "That means on of your Crystalinis is close by." They all watch as the locket floats a little bit above her wrist, pulling in a certain direction. "Come on we got to go if we have sensed a Crystalini that mean the enemy has also, we got to stop to before it does."

"Well then let's go lead the way Komachi," said Nozomi, and they all go running into the night not knowing whatever they might find, be it friend or foe or maybe both.

End pt 2.


	3. Chapter 3

YPC5: Stardust pt 3

The girls ran to the park that was by Nut's store. When they got there, right under the light of a lamppost floated a little being. He had a maroon crystalline bottom half, while it upper haft had a darker maroon shirt. His hair was the same color as his shirt, while his eyes shined like his bottom half. He was look at everything around him with this full force of innocence and wonder.

"That him," said Kurumi. Rin & Karen just gave her a look like _ya think._ "Komachi go get him, before …"

"Hey somebody's here." Said Urara. Coming into the same light that the Crystalini was in was a women in high fashion tight black dress with a wide red belt surrounding her waist. Her red high stiletto heels clicked along the ground. She had pale skin with black eyes, and straight waist length black hair. She raised her hand to the little Crystalini being all nice and kind, but all the girls say right threw her. They saw the underlying evil running threw her eyes.

"Girls, now!" said Nozomi.

All the girl's lockets glowed their signature color. "Metamorphose!" & "Skyrose Translate!" The girls spinned and the outfits came into life. Rin's outfit looked like Nozomi's but was a one piece instead of a two. Karen's and Komachi looked like Rin's but instead of a croped jacket, they had a normal jacket that ended at their waist. Urara's was different though, she only had a two layer skirt and a long jacket that end an inch before the top layer. And they all had stars where the flowers used to be. Kurumi's outfit was similar to Urara's with only a two layer skirt, but unlike the other five her skirt wasn't puffy, it flowed. Her jacket was a long jacket like Urara's as well. Her center flower was the same, but the flowers that were on her tiara have changed into stars.

"Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

"Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!"

"Effervescent Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"Tranquility of the Green Earth, Cure Mint!"

"Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The Blue Rose is The Secret Mark, Milky Rose!"

"Stop!" screamed Dream.

The lady turned and snarled at the six girls. "So you are the legendary warriors," the woman stated as she turned into her monster form. Her hair elongate till it end by her knees it also add red streaks, her skin turned even paler and her eyes turned red. Her clothes became a red skin tight sleeveless catsuit with a wide black belt. Her arms were incased in beyond the elbow black gloves, and she wore black knee high stellieto boots. With her were two black and red fans. "You are just children, what is so scary about you. I am Kaze, and that Crystalini is _mine_."

"Not if we can help, its not." Said Dream, "Mint go get the Crystalini."

"I don't think so. _DOU SHA KI_," she said as she pull out this piece of paper that had scroll writing on it. As she said those words the paper was surrounded by a black aura. She threw the paper and it landed on a park bench, who then also took on this black aura. "Rise, Kunian and fight for me."

_BOOM!_

Black smoke filled the area and instead of a normal beach their was a monster. "Ok guys, time to divide up this fight. Lemonade & Rouge your with me fighting the monster." "Kunian" Kaze injected. "Ok, Kunian. Aqua, you keep Milky Rose and Mint safe while they're trying to get the Crystalini, ok Cures let go."

They all jump going two way. Going left were Lemonade, Rouge, and Dream, who jumped and slamed into the Bench Kunian, knocking it off it's feet, but it just rolled and came back into fighting position.

While those three Cure were fighting, the other three were trying to get past Kaze to get to the Crystalini. But like her name suggested she was anything but she to fight. She move so fast sometime all you saw was a blur, and with her fans she was throwing blades of wind that if the Cures didn't move out of the way they would have been seriouly cut up. But using her intelligence, Aqua came up with an idea to get Mint past Kaze. While Kaze was in her speed mode, Aqua figured out were she was going to stop next and then she threw some dirt off the ground and into Kaze's eyes, "Now, Mint."

Mint jumped off and landed infront of our little guy, but somehow along the way he got a small thing of popcorn and had been watching the show, "Um, hello, I'm Mint, and you're?"

"Hi, I'm Curiosity, so you're a Pretty Cure, that's cool. What element are you? What's life energy are you? Do you like being a Cure? Is that lady trying to kidnap me? So are you my Pretty Cure match? If you must be as curious as I am about things." He said all of that in about a minute tops. Mint just smiled at him.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!" Kaze screamed as she threw one of her Wind Blade straight at Mint who had her back turned.

"Mint!!!" all the others screamed.

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kuruni, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kuruni is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

Mint turned around and the blade was almost to her, when out of nowhere came a certain blond haired man who pushed both Mint and himself out of the way. And then in a puff of smoke the man became a brown plushy squirrel. Both the squirrel's and Mint's eyes met.

"Mint, are you okay-nuts." Nuts said.

"Yes thanks to you," she said with a smile and a blush.

"Are you ok? Is he ok? Do you need something?" said Curiosity.

"See I told ya, I could find them, didn't I." Said a young man in a yellow and gold outfit talking to another young man in a blue outfit.

"Coco" said Dream.

"Syrup," said Lemonade.

"About time you three show up. What were you waiting for an invatation." Said Rouge.

In this moment of distraction the Bench Kunian tried to attack, but Rouge saw him out of the corner of her eye, and before his punch hit one of them. She grabbed his arm and flipped him, "Now Lemonade, Dream."

Lemonade went first. She spinned and brought her arms up into the same position they were used in her first attack the yellow butterfly in between her fingers. She then said, "The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" The yellow butterfly shot out of her hands with a yellow beam following it, and went straight into the Kunian making it freeze up.

Then it was Dreams turn. She spinned and pulled her arms over her head and in between her hands was a pink butterfly, and she said, "The great potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!" She let go of the butterfly and the butterfly circled around the Bench Kunian spreading pink stardust in its wake. The dust hit the Kunian paper and desolved it. Then the park and it's bench went back to normal.

Well almost, while Dream was finishing off the Kunian, Milky Rose and Aqua were battling it out with Kaze. "Go help Mint collect the Crystalini, Rose. I got this here." Said Aqua.

"Ok." Said Milky Rose, she jumped off.

"Do you really little girl." Said Kaze with snarle.

"Oh yes, you tried to hit one of my best friend when her back was turn, so it payback time." Aqua said. She spinned and brought one arm up and straight out with one finger pointing. Her other arm was craddling the wrist of the other arm giving it extra support. A blue butterfly formed on the tip of her finger, and she said, "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower." She did a rapid fire of blue butterflies each that had a gyser of water following after it.

Kaze dodge and duck for cover, she then jumped onto the lamppost and then told the Cures, "I won't for get this Aqua." And then she disappeared.

Back with Milky Rose, Mint, Nuts, and Curiousity.

"Ok Mint open up your locket and the light from the butterfly will attract Curiosity and collecting him and turning him into your new gem." Said Milky Rose.

She did as Milky said, but before Curiosity left Mint said, "It was nice meeting you and you were right I'm just as curious as you." The two smile at each other then he stepped onto the butterfly and was turned into a maroon gem. The locket close and then the etching glowed white again and the maroon gem shimmered into its spot at the top point of Mint's five pointed star.

A hand landed on Mint's shoulder. She turned and looked straight at the human Nuts. He smiled and then she did too. That when all the girls jumped on Mint. And Dream called out, "We got the first Crystalini!"

End pt 3


	4. Chapter 4

YPC5 Stardust pt 4

A new day has risen on the city and everyone is ready for the new day. Well not everyone.

"Nozomi, hurry up!" yelled Rin to the girl running behind her.

"AHHHHH! Wait for me Rin!" Somethings never change, but sometimes they have to.

**School Office**

"Ok, Miss Mimino, I will call a student guide to show you around and…" said the office secretary.

"I don't need one I'll figure it out myself with the map, thank you and goodbye." Said Kurumi. She walked off looking at her map. While she was walking down the hallway, she was passed by to girls who were rushing to get to class. As they passed her they both stopped and did a turn around.

"Hey, Kurumi!" they said. Kurumi looked up from her map to notice Nozomi & Rin. Nozomi asked, "Do you need some help getting to class?"

"No, I'm fine on my own." She said. Both Nozomi and Rin looked at each other and shrugged. Then they took off again.

**2nd year classroom**

"Woooooohhhh, made it just in time." Said Rin, "so what's up with Kurumi, doesn't she know that high school is much different from junior high? She'll need as much help as she id going to get."

A male voice popped up right behind them; "She needs to learn how to except help and to ask for it, if she ever wants to grow up."

"AHH!" they both said, and then Nozomi said, "COCO!"

"Hi, girls!" he replied with a smile.

"Ah! Mister Kokoda, welcome. Ok class I'm going to be introducing the new head of the Student Aid Program. He will be there to help any students that need extra help in any of their subject," said the teacher while looking straight at Nozomi, who blushed. "This is Mr. Kokoda and some of you probably recognize him from your Junior High years, well he moved away a few years ago, but now he is back. Ok Mr. Kododa you can leave. Now onto our lesson."

But then the door opened and in came Kurumi, "Um, Hello, I'm Kurumi Mimino. I'm new today, is this Mr. Asuka's class."

"Yes, it is Miss Mimino, but where is your student guide, they were supposed to get you to class on time." He said.

"I don't need one. I can find my way around on my own, sir." Both Rin and Nozomi sweat-dropped after she said that.

"Just take a seat, Miss."

**Lunch Break**

"Kurumi, come on were joining the others at lunch," Nozomi said as she waved her hand for Kurumi to follow her and Rin.

"No, you go ahead I'm going to spend my lunch looking around the school." She stated as she walked passed them.

After she was out of site, Rin said, "Man, I wish she would finish growing up like Coco said, cause if she continues on like this I might smack her silly."

"RIN!"

** Lunch **

The five were sitting and eating and of course Coco was there in animal form. They were discussing the missing Cure.

"I thought were got through to her the last adventure we had. That we're supposed to work together as a team, that she is not separate from us." Nozomi said in a sad tone.

"Well for some people, they to relearn a lesson to make them understand," said Komachi as she touched her maroon gem.

"Ok new topic, we should be talking about how going to find the other Crystalinis before our new enemy does," said the ever knowing Karen.

** School grounds **

This place was similar to the junior high, but it was larger and had more people, corners, and room. Kurumi kept on getting lost, but she wouldn't give up. She was determined to do this on her own. Finally she ended up is the school's rose garden, which she loved. But that's when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. In a bright shade of lime green was a little female Crystalini. That's when Kurumi looked down to her broach to see it light up and point in the Crystalini's direction.

She walked over to the Crystalini and smiled. The Crystalini turned head sideways and smiled back. Then the Crystalini's eyes got really big and she opened her mouth to scream, "Look out!"

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kurumi, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kurumi is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

Kurumi grabbed the Crystalini into her hands and jumped without looking what was behind her. It was good thing that she did that, because when she finally did turn around there was a giant pit were she once stood. A few feet behind the hole was a man dressed in casual clothes of a dark brown shirt and some tan khakis. He had dark hair that was almost completely shaved off. His eyes where black and devious, unlike his previous companion he didn't even try to hind his motive.

"Well you must be one of these legendary warriors I keep hearing about, so where are the rest of your group." He said in a cocky tone.

"I don't need the others to take care of you," she said. The little Crystalini just smacked her forehead with her hand after Kurumi said that.

"Skyrose Translate!"

"The Blue Rose is The Secret Mark, Milky Rose!"

"Since you introduced yourself, I better intorduce myself," He stated, "I'm Sabure and I hope you don't mind an underground barreal." He turn himself into a pile of sand and then raised himself back up into his monster form. His skin was multi-specks of brown, and he had no hair. His eyes were still black and he was wearing a brown vest and baggy pants with no shoes. "Well now that that's over we better start the fun."

He raised his arms and they turned to sand that shot out straight for her. She moved out of the way. The attack hit the fountain in the rose garden instead, which created a loud bang. Rose hit with the Crystalini behind one of the rose bushes.

"I just have to think of a plan to beat. Ok, Rose, think." She said.

"You know if you had the other here it would be much easier." The lime Crystalini said.

"No, I can do this by myself." She exclaimed. The Crystalini just rolled her eyes up to the sky and raised up her hand like 'why me'.

Suddenly the sand grabbed Milky Rose and lifted her into the air. "Well there you are, don't you now it's not polite to leave your guests alone." He then started to squeeze her in the sand.

"The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" A yellow butterfly came running into the scene. Sabure just jumped out of the way, but when the butterfly hit the ground. It created a huge blast and made a giant hole. "Ok, I thought my power freezed the enemy, not blow stuff up." Said the exsuberant Lemonade.

As Milky Rose was falling to the ground Rouge jumped in and grabbed her. When they landed she was surrounded by the other Cures. "My guess would be that with unanimated objects your powers work like explosives and with living beings it just freezes them up." Said Aqua.

"So all the warriors are here, well now it's time to have some fun. _DOU SHA KI._" He threw the scroll at the broken fountain. "Rise, Kunian and fight for me."

"Ok, guys move it." Said Dream all of them jumped out of the way. Rouge in mid air turned and faced the Kunian. She spinned and brought her two arms together and had both of her pointer fingers pointed at the Kunian. "The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart...take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Comet!" She raised her arms upwards and a red butterfly formed on her fingers. She let the butterfly shoot straight up and then it dive bombed the Fountain Kunian.

It brought the Kunian down but not out. It started to raise itself, so Mint step into action.

She spinned and crossed her arms across her chest. At the point where the arms intersect a green butterfly formed. "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger...take this! Pretty Cure Mint Planetary Pull!" She flung out her arms letting the butterfly go. The butterfly fleu over the Kunian and turned itself into a dome of green energy surrounding the Kunian. With just a flick of Mint's hand, the Kunian was raised off the ground, and when she flicked it again, the Kunian was pushed into the ground like it had hundreds of weights on it.

Dream then took her chance. "The great potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!" Her pink butterfly shot off and the stardust when threw Mint's attack to land on the paper scroll burning it up.

With the others, they have been dodging Sabure's attacks for a while now, and Aqua has had enough. "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower." She shot her blue butterflies consecutivly into one of Sabure's arms. Milky Rose who saw this stopped and smile thinking they finally got the advantage on him. Then she was pushed out of the way.

"AHHH!" screamed Lemonade as she was being encased in sand. She had pushed Milky Rose out of the way and took the attack on herself. He couldn't pull her up in the air because he only had the use of one hand.

"She protected me, and they came to my rescue, I won't stand for people hurting them. I can't, BECAUSE THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!" she screamed. She spinned and she had one hand covering her center rose. The other hand was up above her head with an open palm. "Let burst a snowstorm of roses, envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Sky Petal Rings!" Purple and Blue rose petals came together to create 6 circlets, and then she flung them straight at her target.

Sabure had to drop both of his attack to get out of the way. When he turned around to look at them, he noticed all six of them were together. "You may have won this round, but the Nin-Jin are not beaten yet." And then he disappeared in a storm of sand.

"You have learned a great lesson, Milky Rose." They all turned to see the Lime Crystalini. "You have learned that you need them, not because they are the Cures, but because they are your friends. You have grown today, and you are deserving of me. You can call me Growth."

"Hello, Growth. It's time for you to go where you belong." Said Milky Rose. She brought out her locket and called Growth to it. The locket closed and a lime colored gem took the top spot.

"Well, now that that's settled let's go eat." Said Nozomi.

Ring!

"Noooo! I'm still hungry!" said Nozomi, Rin, Urara.

The other three started laughing with Kurumi having a big smile.

End pt 4


	5. Chapter 5

YPC5 Stardust pt 5

A boy on a bike was pulling up to a very popular store. He stopped his bike and got off. After taking off his helmet, he just said, "Rin."

** Inside Nut's store**

"Hey, Rin, Nozomi are you two finished making our love bracelets." Said the impatient Nut. "Cause I got a customer that wants to buy one." The door opens and in walks a boy who was a few inches taller than Syrup, with dark brown pulled into low short ponytail and hazel eyes. "Hello, how may we help you today, are you look for something for your girlfriend?" asked Nuts.

"Hey, isn't that the star soccer player for the Locksley Academy?" said Urara.

Komachi said, "Yes it is, he is …"

"Daisuke, what are you doing here?" said Rin as she and Nozomi came down the stairs, "Here the bracelet Coco." She handed off the pale pink and red bracelet to Coco.

"Thanks you two." He said with a smile, which of course caused Nozomi to blush. He handed off to a junior high girl, who already paid for it. She left and the real conversation started.

"Well, I came looking for you." He said.

"Really!" Rin said with a smile.

"Yes, you and I are supposed to be training right now, and now I find out from your mom that you have taken a second job. How are we ever going to get enough training in if you keep on adding more stuff to your plate." Daisuke said in stressed out tone.

"Oh." Rin said losing some of that sparkle that was originally in her smile. "Don't worry I still have time to train with you, I'm getting off at 1, so I can meet up with you at the park by 1:30, ok."

Nozomi, Kurumi, Urara, and all the boys thought that he was being kind of mean to Rin, but only Karen and Komachi saw the truth.

"Well hello, since, Rin's not going to introduce us I might as well," said Karen sharing a look with Rin, who got what she was saying right away and started to blush. "I'm Karen Minazuki, and you are?"

"Daisuke Miyamoto, aren't you Rin's student body president and aren't you working with mine for that big dance coming up." He said.

Karen rolled back her eyes and almost growled out, "Yes, I am," she then turned to Urara, "that reminds me, Urara I wanted to ask would you mind singing the last song off the night at the dance?"

"Umm Ok?" she said feeling a little on the spot right now. "Um hi, I'm Urara…"

"Urara Kasugano, I know I've seen you on TV before." He said.

"Hi! I'm Nozomi, that's Natsu; he owns this place, Coco or Koji or whatever you want to call him, that Kurumi, Komachi, and Shiroh. Rin's told me a lot about you."

"Nozomi!" Rin shouted out.

"Oh really, what." He said.

"Just that you're a great soccer player and you're really helping her get ready for her futpi season."

"Well that's nice! Ok, Rin, see you around 1:30. Bye" he said walking out the door waving.

"Ok, that was a nice break, come on Nozomi back to work." She said while pulling Nozomi up the stairs trying to get away from the torment that Karen was going to bring down on her soon enough. Both Karen and Komachi shared a look, but Karen's was a bit more mischievous looking the Komachi's.

** One O'clock **

"Ok guys I'm leaving have a good day, if you find a Crystalini I'll have my cell with me so call." Rin said while rushing out.

"Hey, Nuts." Nozomi said in a cutesy style of voice.

"What do you want, Nozomi." He said looking on in suspicion.

"Could you close up shop for today, so we can go what Rin train." She said still in that voice frame.

"No why would I want to do that. This is a business and it needs to be run."

That's when the other four girls joined in, and they made sure that Komachi was right smack in front of him, when the five of them pulled out a girls secret weapon. That's right the pouty lip and sparkle eyes. "Please?" Nuts looked to the other guys for support, but both guys were whistling and looking at the ceiling trying to stay out of it.

"Thanks for the help, friends." He said in a sarcastic tone, both just shot a smile at him, "ok, ok, just stop with that look."

"Yes!" all the girl shouted.

** Park **

The group of eight sat down in some bleachers watching the two of them play. Our three main guys were all in their original forms sitting in the laps of their favorite girl. Over in the field both Rin and Daisuke were fighting their hearts out. And whenever they met up for a face off Rin had this blush on her face while looking into his eyes.

"Oh isn't so romantic. She feels so much for him, but she won't tell him." Said a light ethereal sounding voice. The group just looked all around them looking for the voice and right by Nozomi's head was a pale pink Crystalini. "She can't tell him, because he is too focused on his career right now and she doesn't wait to be the reason he loses his focus. Oh it's so romantic, Ahhhh!" All five girls looked at their lockets, but none of them were reacting, so that means this one belongs to Rin.

"Um, hi! I'm Nozomi and you are?"

"I'm Love, and her thoughts on love called me here." She said with this romantic glaze in her eyes, while she was staring out into the field.

Speaking of the field, there was a loud boom and a hole appeared in front of Daisuke making him fall and was knocked out.

"Daisuke!" called Rin.

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kurumi, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kurumi is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

She then turned and went straight for her gym bag and pulled out her locket, which was glowing white. She looked around her and saw the others coming with a little Crystalini that was smiling at her, but then that smile faded. The pale pink Crystalini then said, "Look out!"

But it was too late Rin was captured in the in this dark twisting cloak that ensnarled her from her feet to her waist them two arms came up behind her encircling her shoulders, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a head leaning over her left shoulder. "You should be more careful, soon you'll be scared of your own shadow." He said in a condescending tone. He forgot one thing though he didn't hold down her arms and she still had her locket in her hand. She flipped it open, "Metamorphous!" The red light pushed him off and standing there was Rouge and she was quickly surrounded by her teammates.

"Well I guess I underestimated you, Rouge. Let me introduce myself, I am Kage, and my darkness will extinguish your light. Let's start _DOU SHA KI!_" He threw the scroll straight at the soccer ball, "Rise, Kunian, and fight for me!"

"Did you have to used the Soccer ball, do you know how much that cost me." Rouge said in whiny tone. Everyone including the monsters sweat-dropped. "Um, Rouge, so not the time." Milky Rose said. Rouge just sheeply smiled.

Kage, who was a man with shoulder length pitch-black hair, almost white colored skin, with dark red eyes. He wore a dark gray fishnet long sleeve shirt and black baggy jeans with a black work boot. He raised his arm and opened his palm floating on top of it was a black sphere of smoke. "Well you defeated my sister earlier, but can you defeat me?" With that he threw the sphere that created a wall of black smoke separating Mint and Rouge from the others. "I guess you two are my first opponents." He the disappeared into the shadows, "How will you defeat a being who can transport himself into any shadow, my dear warriors." He then came out of the shadows and threw another smoke bomb, which the two barely got out of the way of.

The two girls had their backs to each other, when Rouge said, "Mint I have an idea but it's a bit dangerous. He comes out of the shadows when he attacks, if I draw his fire you can capture him in your planetary pull."

"But Rouge, you could be hurt."

"Well if we do nothing we will both be hurt, Ok let's go." Mint jumped off one way, while Rouge jumped off the other and to make sure he when after her, Rouge started smack talking to him. "So the brave little man is scared of two little girl, what you have to stay in the shadows, because you're afraid my fire will take you out."

"That's what you think." He said from behind her with another smoke bomb.

"The earth tremors of a young girl's anger...take this! Pretty Cure Mint Planetary Pull!" He was trapped and was being pushed straight into the ground, but he was pulling himself up again. Both Mint and Rouge were shocked. "Rouge do it now!" cried Mint.

"The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart...take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Comet!" Rouge shouted and took her shot, but it was too late he had already got out of the Planetary Pull, but Rouge's shot did graze him.

"Well Cures I guess well have to meet again." He said as he disappeared into the shadows.

"You did quite will my match, and your love for your friends shine through. You were even willing to sacrifice your self for them. I'm so happy you're my match." Said the pale pink Crystalini. "I'm Love and I think it's time for me to take a nice rest."

"Ok." Said Rouge pulling out her locket. Both Mint and Rouge smile at each other after the pale pink gem took its rightful place on Rouge's top point. But then they both looked at each other and said, "The others!"

** Back with the others **

"Mint, Mint are you ok-nuts" said Nuts as he tried to push through the smoke only to get pushed back by a shock of electricity.

"Are you ok-coco" Coco asked while he and Syrup pulled him back up from his fall.

"Yes, but is Mint and Rouge, Ok-nut" he said.

"I don't know, but we have to believe they are-rupu" Syrup said as he now looked over to the battle that was happening on their side of the barrier.

Aqua just barely got out of the way of electricified soccer ball. "Ok I've had enough." She said, "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower." She took her best shot and it hit full on. "Ok Lemonade, do it now."

"Got it Aqua," Lemonade said and just when she was just about to start her attack the Soccer ball monster got up and shot a triple play of his extra large electric soccer balls. They were about to hit Lemonade, when a voice said, "Let burst a snowstorm of roses, envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Sky Petal Rings!" each ball was taken out by two of Milky Rose's rings, "It's all clear, Lemonade. And now were even." She said.

Lemonade nodded and said, "The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" The attack hit on it mark and now it was dreams turn to finish the job.

"The great potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!"

Dream shouted. And turned everything back to normal. That's when the four looked at each other and said, "Mint, Rouge!"

"We're fine!" said a quiet voice. The four turned around to see the barrier gone and the guys with the two. Also Rouge was holding up her arm showing off her locket, so they new what had already happened.

** Nuts' shop **

"Uuggghh! What hit me." Said Daisuke who was getting up from his laying position with his hand messaging his head.

"Sorry, I did with the ball, but I guess you have been working to hard, cause you've been out like a light for a couple of hours now. I had to call me friends to come help me with you, so we're at Natsu's store. Do you need anything?" said Rin.

"No, but thanks for asking. We'll I better get home do you want to walk with me." He asked.

"Sure!" she said, "Bye guys!" She was blushing while the other girls gave her winks and thumbs up behind Daisuke's back. The guys just sweat-dropped. Rin left with Daisuke with a smile on her face.

End pt 5


	6. Chapter 6

YPC5 Stardust pt 6

"URRGGGG!" growled a stressed out Karen. She was walking to the Café to eat lunch with the girls, and everyone who was in the halls dived out of her way. You could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. By the time she got to the meeting, she had worked herself up into a great tizzy. The others noticed this right away, and started to slouch down under the table. Rin even brought up her lunch tray to cover her face, only to poke half of her face out from behind it to watch what was going to happen.

"I HATE Him!!!!!!" she screamed while she was pulling on her hair in aggravation.

"Why thank you, Kare Bear." Said a male voice that came form behind her, "Is old lady getting tired of the new star of the academies' political world." He was a tall & lanky with thick curly short red hair and his eyes were dark green.

"Oh, please, you James Buckley couldn't run anything without my help. Your ideas are so out there, you need me to keep everything under control, so back off you, you, you JERK! You prove that it's true that girls mature much quicker than boys." She yelled getting right into his face.

"Wow, and thought that yours and Karen's fights were bad," whispered Nozomi to Rin.

"Yeah, can I put ten bucks on Karen for a total knock, the way he's going." Rin whispered back.

"Now, James, leave me and my friend alone so eat in peace." Karen growled out.

"Ok Karry, just remember we have to meet in an hour to finalize the plans for the decorations for the dance next week." He said.

"I know, I set up meeting," Karen said with a glare.

"Oh yeah, well see you later, Toots." He said with a cocky glee.

Karen just turned around took her spot at the table and slammed down her head on top of it. "Uurrgg, I'm going to go nuts by the end of this dance. He wanted a club type dance, I wanted a theme dance, and I barely won that won. He wanted a DJ, I wanted live music, and so we compromised and went with both. He wanted an Americanized meal, while I wanted a Japanese style meal, but then I suggested an international buffet, which we agreed to. But he driving me insane, I just wish this dance would get over, so I wouldn't have to see him as much anymore."

"Ok, Karen, just breath, you must have patience, if don't something might slip through the cracks and you hate when that happens." Said the ever calm and collected Komachi.

"Also, you've handled much bigger problems than Mr. James Buckley," said Nozomi, "If you can handle defeating monsters, I think you can handle a boy who is a year younger than you." All the rest of the girls and Coco all nodded their heads in agreement with Nozomi.

"Thanks, guys. I needed that," she smile, "Ok let's eat."

** Student Counsel Meeting Room **

"Ok, order, order, everyone," Karen said standing in front of a large group of boys and girls, who were all flirting with each other.

WOOHUUPP! A loud whistle rang out, "HEY EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Karen turned to see her counterpart leaning back in his chair with that legendary cocky smirk on his face. "They're all yours, Karen."

Then the meeting really started as they hashed out the details and plans for all the decorations for the dance, but mainly Karen and James were arguing why their idea's for the dance was better that the other. What they didn't notice was on of the counsel members trying to get their attention. " Um, Miss Karen, Mr. James, um." She said in a timid voice.

"No we should have many little chandeliers to intensify the shimmer off the hanging stars." Said James.

"No, we should have one big chandelier and a few grounded up lights to create shimmer and a focal point." Karen argued back.

"No, the star…" he started.

"WOULD you please listen, we have a problem." Yelled the girl.

"Huh?" came from both of them.

"We should be arguing about the lights, because we don't even have the stars for the ceiling yet, and we're supposed to start handing then tomorrow afternoon." She said reverting back into her timid self.

"WHAT!" the both said. The counsel found out from the company that they bought the stars from that there was an accident with the shipment and they had no way of getting them any new stars in time, and the company had already sent the money back to the school.

"You see this is why we should have never, picked an out of town company," James said.

"James, we don't have time to argue now, we have to fix this." Karen said.

"Ok, ok, let's get to work." He said.

The counsel decide they didn't have time to find another company to buy from, so they had to make the stars, themselves. Both presidents called in the reinforcements of their art clubs and Karen also called in all the girls. She even called Nuts in to bring supplies, which they paid for. Everyone worked together patiently. They helped other when one person needed help with one of their stars, even Karen helped James out, when he was trying to figure out how to bead this crystal star together. She patiently stayed beside him while he finished his piece. After he finished it he said, "Thanks for the help." Karen just nodded and turned away from him to head back over to the girls.

That's when she noticed her bracelet. It was glowing white and pointing in northwesternly direction. She caught the attention of the other girls and pointed straight at her bracelet and they all understood. They told the guys to stay here so everyone would notice that they all had disappeared.

Then the six girls took off and they ended up right in the middle of the Café. Right there floating above the table that the six usually sit at was a celadon green male Crystalini. He saw them and calmly waved.

But out of nowhere came a powerful blast of wind, knocking everyone back. Now standing on top of the table was Kaze, and in her hand was the still calm looking Crystalini. "Well Pretty Cures, it seems I have your new friend what are you going to do about that," she said sinisterly.

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kuruni, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kuruni is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

All the lockets glowed their signature color and then, "Metamorphose!" & "Skyrose Translate!" with a flash of colores lights there they were in all their glory.

"Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

"Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!"

"Effervescent Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"Tranquility of the Green Earth, Cure Mint!"

"Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The Blue Rose is The Secret Mark, Milky Rose!"

"Oh so the six have come out to play, well while I get away with my prize, you girls can have some fun. DOU SHA KI!" Kaze said as she threw the scroll at the cappuccino maker. "Rise, Kurian and fight for me " A monster of brass and stainless steel came to life with a shot of steam

"HEY! We need that thing to survive class," This came out of Urara's, Kurumi's, and Nozomi's mouths.

"Kurian, keep them busy." Kaze floating off with the Crystalini.

"Oh no, you don't." Aqua said running a few yards behind the rest of the girls, "Mint, Rouge, give me a boost." Both girls nodded and interlocked their hands. Aqua came running towards them and jumped onto their hand. Then Aqua jumped again, but this time Rouge and Mint where pushing her up with their hands to give her extra momentum.

Aqua made it over the Kunian, and slammed straight into Kaze knocking them all out of the sky. Now on the ground the male Crystalini slipped out of Kaze's hands and hind under a nearby table still as calm as ever.

"While, if any Cure got to me, I hoped it would be you. We, of course, have some unfinished business." She said.

"You mean, because I out smarted you last time," Aqua said with a smirk. Aqua then noticed a shadow moving behind Kaze. Kaze had enough and she jumped straight at Aqua with her fist pulled back to punch her. Aqua waited till the right moment to step aside and grab Kaze's arm. Aqua then spun around and threw Kaze right back where she came from. But standing in that spot now was Lemonade, who smiled as Kaze came straight for her. Lemonade did a spinning kick, and sent her back to Aqua.

But by then Kaze had gotten her put back together, and she then went invisible. Kaze by then was also enthralled by her rage at Aqua, so she made a mistake. She forgot about Lemonade. Like her brother, when she attacks she has to become visible again, but with her speed and unpredictability, it was hard to figure out her movements. That meant Lemonade had to guess where she was going to attack next and hope she hit her.

Lemonade lined up her shot and took it. "The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" She missed but she was made a huge hole right in front of Kaze, which was good enough to make Kaze stop in shock and become visible again.

Aqua didn't wait around for her to gain her barrings again, "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower." A rapided fire of twelve little blue water butterflies took off, but by then Kaze had gained her barrings, but that didn't stop two of the twelve butterflies form hitting their mark. The two hit both of her shoulders pushing her straight back. She snired at Aqua and disappeared again into the wind.

"Well, I must say you do have a great amount of patience to able to wait for an enemies attack until the moment is right to counter." Said the soothing Crystalini. "I am Patience, and your ablity to have patience and calmness under pressure is what made me able to find you, Aqua."

"Would you like to have your rest now, Patience." She asked. He nodded and went into the locket. His celadon color gem is now her top point. Then she turned to Lemonade, "so how did you get over here?"

"While you went over the Kunian, I went under. Sometimes it is good, being the smallest of the group." Lemonade said. That when they share a look, got up and ran toward where they left the rest of the girls.

** Back with the others **

It has been shooting at them with steam and molton hot coffee that came out of two cannons. That's when Mint remembered the last battle, "Rouge, last battle, now it's my turn." She shared a look with Rouge who nodded. She turned and jumped, she then kicked the Kunian straight in the face. That caused it to get angry and chase after her.

Rouge then attacked, "The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart...take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Comet!" The attack took out the Kunian's steam cannon. Milky Rose saw this and decided to take action two. "Let burst a snowstorm of roses, envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Sky Petal Rings!" Her attack took out the other cannon. This did not stop the Kunian who was still after Mint. But Mint just turned around and said, "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger...take this! Pretty Cure Mint Planetary Pull!" She breathed a sigh of relief when it worked.

The girls looked at Dream, who smiled and nodded. "The great potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!" The Kunian was distroyed and everything went back to normal.

Then all six met up and looked at Aqua's new gem, but then she said, "Oh no the counsel." The detrasformed and took off running, waiting in the hall way for them was Syrup with a couple boxes of stuff. "It's for why you guys been gone so long." He said with a wink.

Rin & Syrup picked up one box by themselves, while Nozomi and Komachi helped each other carry in the last one. Karen help open the door for them, while Urara lead them in to make sure they put the boxes in a safe spot. All the while with a smile on each of their faces.

Though Karen didn't know it, James was watching, and could help to notice how happy she was with them.

End pt 6


	7. Chapter 7

YPC5 Stardust pt 7

** Mr. Asuka's Classroom **

"What!" said Nozomi as she talked with her teacher.

"Did you think I was just suggesting that you go to the Student Aid Center for my own Health, Miss Yumehara?" he said.

"But I've been getting better in school with my history and language grades." She said desperately. Only the really bad students were ordered to go to the Center.

"Yes, but your math grade is now getting worse. You even flailed the last test, you didn't even get a 50 on it." He said, "I contacted Mr. Kokoda two days ago and told him if you didn't get at least a C on this test I was going to send you to the center. But because you're doing so bad in math, and you're very popular and loved girl, I decided that peer tutoring wouldn't work with you, so I asked Mr. Kokoda to take you on personally."

"So, Mr. Kokoda, known about this for two days, has he. Ok, why don't I just go and find him to set up an appointment," she said as her voice got tighter with each syllable. She then turned around and left the classroom.

As she walked to the Café the students around her all thought that that might be meanest look they have ever seen on Nozomi.

** Café **

At the Cures' table sat five girls and one very tense and jump animal. The girls kept on looking at Coco, who had wide eyes that kept on jumping around looking for something or someone, and her she comes now. All the girls look on with shock they have NEVER scene Nozomi this aggravated before.

Coco after seeing her took off like a shot, with Nozomi right on his tail. The girls follow them to get the information of what's going on. Coco had made it to the wooded section of the grounds by the time Nozomi caught up with him.

"COCO!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you-coco!" he yelped.

Rin and Karen both grabbed Nozomi's arms before she could capture Coco. Coco then ran onto Urara's shoulders and used her hair a cover.

Once they all sat down and heard the story, Rin said, "Wow, Coco you're lucky that step in, I don't know what she would have done to you if we let her at ya."

"Very funny, Rin." Nozomi said, while sticking her tongue out at her, "Coco, can you tell me why you didn't tell me? I could've studied better for the test then."

"That's why I didn't tell you, because I know you would have done that-coco." He said, "But that would have only been a cram section, and you wouldn't have actually studied and learned the material, and I know you can learn it. I believe in you-coco." He smiled at her with tiny bit of blush on his furry face.

"Thanks, and I guess I forgive you." She said smiling back at him.

"Ok, now that that's settled lets get back to lunch, because Nozomi you haven't eaten yet." Said the every responsible Komachi.

RING!

"OH NOT AGAIN!" Nozomi said.

"Don't worry about it Nozomi, I'll bring some food to the Center, so you can eat before our section this afternoon."

"Ok, then IT'S DECIDED!" she said in her signature pose. {A/N: Sorry It had to come in there somewhere}

** Student Aid Center **

"Ok, if you're given that x = 102, and you have already figured out that y = 12. What is z then?" Coco asked as he stood over the sitting Nozomi. He had his arm on the table, leaning into her back, while reading the work she was doing over her shoulder.

"Umm, the answer for z is 3 and one forth." She said with a bright red face.

"Correct!" he said while hugging her from behind. Then the two remembered where they were and whom they were hugging, and they jumped apart very quickly. Coco's face turned a nice shade of red, while Nozomi went even redder.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a first year girl, "Oh sorry, didn't know anyone was here. I just came for help with my English assignment. I'm really sorry," she said in an embarrassed tone. She turned to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned back around to see Nozomi holding it with a smile.

Nozomi said, "It's ok, come talk to, Mr. Kokoda. I can work on my assignment by myself and have him go over it after you leave." She gave the girl a big smile, and the girl nodded at Nozomi. So she and Coco went to work, while Nozomi worked on her own. After a while the girl left and Nozomi and Coco worked on Nozomi's problems.

** The school grounds **

After Nozomi had finished her work, Coco decided to walk her home.

"You know that was a very kind thing you did back there, but then again you are always kind that way we all lo… like you so much." He said with a blush over his stumble.

Nozomi, who was staring at the night's sky didn't notice the fumble. She did catch most of what he was saying thou, "Do you really think so?" she said as she turned head to look into his eyes. {A/N: If you can't tell I'm BIG nozomi/coco fan, is it obvious?}

While they were looking into each other's eyes they never noticed how the started getting closer to each other. His arms wrapped around her, and she started to stand on her tippy toes, while reaching her arms around his neck. Just when he started to lean his head down to meet her's. Something bashed against the front of his chest. {A/N: I killed me to that but it had to be done}

That's when he remembered why he could be doing this, and he jumped away with a giant sized blush on his face. "Umm well, something just hit me, I wonder what it was?" he said while looking everywhere but her.

She smiled sadly, but she understood why he had to do that. That's when he looked done at Nozomi's necklace. "Nozomi, your locket is glowing white."

"What!" That's when she looked down to he was right. It was pointing in an eastern direction. She threw her cell phone to him, "Call the others, while I lead us to where we are going."

** Junior High Library **

"Well this place brings back memories." Nozomi said while they looked through the halls of books.

"Well it should. It was where you showed your first great act of kindness." Said an unknown female voice.

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kuruni, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kuruni is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

Their floating right by the painting that was turned into the first monster that Nozomi ever faced was brightly colored cyan female Crystalini. "You showed great amount of kindness and courage that day, when you threw yourself fully into Coco's cause. The Crystal of Life saw that, and knew you were the perfect person to be the first Pretty Cure, and the rest as they say is history. But know it is the Crystal who needs help and we turn to you again Nozomi, because we have faith in you. {A/N: Dare someone, who doesn't already know, so that means you Autumn and Andrusi, to figure out what spoilers are in this paragraph}

"Really I …" she started as the Crystalini landed in her hand.

"Nozomi!" Yelled Coco as he grabbed he pushed he in between the bookcase and himself. Right at the spot that she originally was standing was a giant hole.

"Well, I missed again," said Kage, "Well hello, it seems I have a new opponent this time."

Nozomi just glared at him over Coco's shoulder, "It's ok Coco, let me go. But take her, and get out of here."

"But…"

"No buts I need you to make sure this guy doesn't get her for me, ok." She said.

"Ok," he said as he left.

Her locket glowed and with one quick "Metamorphose!" she said, "Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!" and Cure Dream was back in business. Both Kage and Dream were circling each, neither wanted to give the other any bit of ground for the other to use. That's when Kage threw one of his Smoke Bombs, which Dream dodge by jumping onto one of the balconies the library has. He threw another and another trying to take Dream out, while she ran across the balcony. He threw one more bomb, but this one hit exactly when she walked across taking out the floor out from under her. She fell to the ground and Kage formed one more bomb. He walked closer to her to she her face as she died, and he said, "Goodbye Cure Drea…"

"Let burst a snowstorm of roses, envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Sky Petal Rings!"

The rings came flying straight for him but he moved out of the way, but not before they skimmed him right where Rouge's attack hit him last time. He hist in pain. And Rouge smiled, while he glared at her. The girls then helped Dream up, and then got into formation. He then pulled out a scroll. "DOU SHA KI!" he threw the scroll at a bookcase, "Rise, Kunian, and fight for me!"

"How dare you use books in such an evil way," said Mint. The other girls just sweat-dropped.

"I'll take on Kage, and I'll take Lemonade and Rose with me," said Rouge.

"Ok. Mint, Aqua we get to deal with the Kunian. Let's Go!" said Dream.

** with Rouge, Lemonade, Milky Rose **

All three girls were hopping all over the library to dodge Kage's bombs. While they were moving Milky Rose came up with the plan. when she passed one of the girls, she told them her plan.

All three of the jumped at the same time. Milky Rose and Rouge where going straight for each, while Lemonade was coming in perpendicular to them. Rouge and Milky joined their hands together and propelled Lemonade forward like Aqua did in the last battle, then she was too high for Kage to hit and she threw him an attack, "The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" Because she is the element of light and he controls darkness, even though her attack didn't hit it weakened him more then it did with Kaze.

While still joined together, Milky spun and threw Rouge passed the blinded Kage. Now with her behind him, she could attack. "The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart...take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Comet!" Her attacks flew and hit him straight in the back, while he did scream in pain, he was not destroyed. He just pulled himself up with a bookcase and glared at Rouge as he faded away into the shadows.

The three of them did a high five and went to see how the others did.

** With Dream, Aqua, Mint **

As the Kunian kept on shooting books at them, Mint kept on looking at the with supreme sadness. After dodging a huge stack that sent her way, she went back to look and morn the book. And because she was morning them she didn't notice that the Kunian was taking aim at her. Just when the books where going to hit her she turned around saw them coming, but she froze up. Dream came tackled them both out of the way.

Because the Kunian was focused on the other two, Aqua took her chance to attack. "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower." The attack hit and knocked it down and turned it's books to mush. While it was trying to get itself back up, Mint went into action. "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger...take this! Pretty Cure Mint Planetary Pull!" She then lefted the Kunian up so it was floating in the air.

Dream sae the scroll under it's foot, since she saw where it was. She lined it up in her sights and took her shot. "The great potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!" The Kunian and the library went back to normal.

Mint was happy that the book were ok, although she did get a lecture from Aqua about how she should have paid more attention to the battle and less to the book. And Mint knew she was right.

They meet up with the other three and left the building to find Coco and the Crystalini. They were waiting for Cures right outside the library. The Crystalini finally introduced herself, "I am Kindness, and Dream you embody kindness to a tee."

"Then why did it take so long for you to find her?" asked Lemonade.

"Because I had to wait for perfect moment, to make sure Dream understood that sometime great sacrifice must be made for kindness, but as long as you have hope and the will to fight your dream can come true." She said mysteriously. After that she went into the locket to take her spot as the cyan gem at the top of Nozomi's locket.

Then Rin asked, "Was she trying to be vague?" The all shrugged.

End pt 7


	8. Chapter 8

YPC5 Stardust pt 8

** The Girl's School **

"Thanks guys for helping me with the decorations for the dance. I can't wait for these next five days to be over," said the exhausted Karen.

Nozomi, Kurumi, and Komachi all nodded and smiled at Karen, because they all knew the real reason she was so exhausted and it wasn't about the dance.

As the four got closer to the ballroom, you could hear an argument going on. Kurumi had the lightest box out of the four of them so she went to open the door. But right when she was about to grab the handle, the door shot open and a boy rushed out barreling into Kurumi taking them both to the floor.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." The boy said.

"Yes, It is. Why don't you watch where you're going." Said Kurumi angrily.

The boy with light brown curly hair that went down to touch his ears {A/N: think Nick Jonas's hair just light brown instead} and dark brown almost black eyes. His skin was very tan, and he was tall and lanky. "I really am sorry, I was just angry with my President."

Karen jumped on that info. "So, you don't like James, why," she was trying to seem all innocent, but all them including the boy saw her devious look in her eyes.

"Well, I'm Kaoru Mori. I'm a regular on the tennis team, and I'm the leader of the Animation Club at Locksley Academy. I'm also a member of the Pretty Cure Fan Club. And I was asking Mr. Dictator if the Animation could make a Precure magna. Don't you love the Pretty Cure, they're all so beautiful and powerful, if you're interested in join the club please contact us here." He pulls out a business card, "So anyway, He said no because he said we don't have enough money in our budget and he won't take money out of any of the other groups because it would be fair. But the Animation club has double the amount people than some clubs, but we don't get more money. Isn't that unfair." He said rant.

Nozomi, Komachi, and Karen just had big eyes and backed up a little bit, because he was freaking them out a bit. Kurumi just crossed her arms, "Well what does money matter, you yourself are jerk to innocent people, who are just trying to help people. Maybe if you acted a little bit kinder and helped people, instead of run them over, just because you didn't get your way. Then people would be more willing to help you." She said with attitude getting right into his face.

Komachi then grabbed Kurumi's arm, "Hey, why don't you and I go for a walk in the gardens, ok." She said while pulling Kurumi done the hall.

Nozomi and Karen both when up to the boy and asked him if he was all right. He was, but he had a look of wonderment on his face. His eyes were glazed over in curiosity, and he asked, "Who was she, what her name, what her grade, what does she like, does she have a boyfriend?"

Karen just gave him a look of 'what'. Nozomi just smile and said, "She's our friend, her name is Kurumi Mimino, she's in her second year of high school, she loves flowers, and no, she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Good," he said with a smile. He then apologizes again for the trouble, and then left with spring in his step.

Karen looked at Nozomi with look shock, and she asked, "Why did you tell him all that?"

"I think Kurumi need a guy of her own and who will make her feel welcomed on Earth," she said with a smile.

"You want her to leave Coco alone," Karen said.

Nozomi just shrugged her shoulder with sweet looking smile on her face. Karen just laughed.

** Gardens **

"So want talk about, why you jumped down his throat. I don't think it was just because he ran into you." Said the ever-observant Komachi.

"It's the Pretty Cure thing, how talked about us. That we were just beautiful and powerful, what about what we actually do. We help people, if going to look up to us, they should do it for the right reasons, not superficial reason." She said, "I guess after everything we've done, I just want to be acknowledged for the good we've done."

"I agree with you, but next time just calm down and accept the apology, and then when it's just us tell us what you're thinking, don't let your anger control you." Komachi advised.

"Ok," she said while bending over to smell the roses, "and thanks for bring me out here it always calms me down. Ever since I got this precious gift to be able to help people, I'm always so grateful and respectful to flower, because I know of the special gifts they can give to people."

She looked straight at Komachi, who had big eyes and pointing at her. No she wasn't pointing at her, she was pointing at her bow. Kurumi looked down to she her locket lifting up and glowing white. Komachi already pulled out her phone, by the time Kurumi looked back at her.

** School Grounds **

The locket took them straight to the cherry tree grove the school had. With all the trees in bloom it was a beautiful sight to see. And there by the biggest and oldest tree in the grove first planted as a gift for the opening of the school 34 years ago, was a lavender female Crystalini who was taking her time playing in the cherry blossoms. She turned and saw the girls, and started to float to them.

But then ground shot up into a fist and grabbed the tiny Crystalini. She cries out for help. Kurumi tries to run to her, but Komachi holds onto her, and she asks, "Why, are you holding me back, I have to save her."

"If I let you go, you'll just run in there and get hurt, because not think straight right now. Calm down and I'll let you go." She said trying to reason with Kurumi.

"Ok, you can let me go now." She said and as she was let go she said, "Sabure, come out you giant stick in the mud."

The mud that was holding the Crystalini then turned to sand, and then it turned into Sabure, "Well isn't nice to see you again, Milky Rose." He said squeezing the Crystalini tightly.

The female Crystalini then said, "Unhand me! Unhand me! You, sir, are not a gentleman. Well if you won't let me go on your own, I'll have to make you." Then she sunk her teeth into Sabure's hand. Then she flue into one of the near by cherry trees to hind.

"OUCH!" he yelped.

"Wow, that Crystalini so for you Kurumi." Both Kurumi and Komachi turned around to see Rouge finish her sentence and the other three giggle at it.

"Well since we are here now, maybe it's time for Mint and Milky Rose to join the party." Said Lemonade.

Both girls nodded to each other. "Metamorphose!" & "Skyrose Translate!"

"Tranquility of the Green Earth, Cure Mint!"

"The Blue Rose is The Secret Mark, Milky Rose!"

** Near by **

Kaoru heard some noises coming from the cherry grove and decided to check them out and his surprise was to see the six girls of the seven girls that made him go nuts were standing there ready to go into battle.

"Oh, wow! I'm so happy my phone takes photos and video!" he said.

** Back with the girls **

"It doesn't seem fair that you girls have six, while it's just me over here, so maybe I should even the odds a little bit." Sabure said, "DOU SHA KI!" he threw the scroll at the old cherry three, "Rise, Kunian, and fight for me!"

"Dream, I have an idea, but I need Rouge and Aqua to come with me to take on Sabure." Said Milky Rose. She grabbed Rouge & Aqua and as they followed Sabure. Rose told them the plan that caused Rouge to break out a very mischievous smile.

"Ok, girls let's go!" said Dream.

** Milky Rose, Rouge **

The three have been crossing and circling all around Sabure making sure the all the sand that was following them over lapped in every way they turned. Finally the Rogue had one arm following her, while Aqua and Rose were together having the other follow them. They were now running straight for each other with Sabure's two are chasing after them. It looked like the three were going to collide and then be smashed by to fists of sand. But at the last second, Rose and Aqua dove into the ground and rolled away, while Rouge flipped up into the air.

As she was still hanging up side down in the air Rouge pulled out her attack so it would be pointed straight into the conjoined hands. "The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart...take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Comet!" The fire struck the sand with it's full force and turned the into molting glass that spread through all the twist and turns that the three had made.

Aqua then got up and took her shot, "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower." The water hit the hot liquid cooling it down to turn into hard clear glass.

That's when Milky Rose struck, "Let burst a snowstorm of roses, envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Sky Petal Rings!" Her rings hit the glass shattering it into pieces. But they didn't get their glass all the way back to Sabure, he cut off the sands before the molten liquid could get back to him. That didn't stop the heat from sienging his arms thou. He snarled at the girls as he dissappeared into a sandstorm.

Then they heard clapping and the little lavender Crystalini came towards them. She grabbed the edge of her shirt and curtsied to them, "Hello, I am Flower and thank you for helping me, but this was such a stressful day that I'm ready to take a long nap, if that's ok."

All three of them nodded and Milky Rose lefted up locket for Flower to get into. Flower then turned into a lavender gem that took it spot in the second point from the top going counterclock wise. The three got up to join the rest of the group.

** with the others **

"Um how are we going to fight without our normal heavy hitter?" asked Lemonade as they dodged a rainstorm of super sharp cherry blossoms.

"Easy, your going to be are heavy hitter." Said Dream.

"HUH?!?!?!" she said.

"Mint keep it busy." Dream said. Mint nodded as she jumped over another shot of cherry blossoms to grab onto on of the trees branches to flip it over. While this was happening Dream took Lemonade and told her to shoot that tree that was right by the fallen Kunian.

Lemonade nodded as she finally figure out what she was supposed to do. She then called out her attack, "The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" The attack hit the tree causing it to tip over and land on top of the Kunian which gave Mint time to attack, "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger...take this! Pretty Cure Mint Planetary Pull!" Mint's attack pushed the fallen tree even harder into the Kunian, which meant it was beening pushed even harder into the ground.

Dream finally put it out of it's misery with her attack, "The great potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!" The pink stardust found the scroll on one of it's branches and burned it right up.

The six meet up to look at Milky Rose's new gem, when they heard a…

"Whaoooooooo! That was so amazing!" said Kaoru as he ran over with a notebook and pen in hand, "Oh, man! I can't believe it, you ladies are actually here and I saw it! Oh my, can I get an autograph, I'm one of your biggest fans!" He held out the paper and pen to them. The each took it and signed their Cure signature. "Oh this is so cool, can you hold on why I get something from my bag." He then turned to look into his messanger bag to pull out his cell phone. "Ok, picture ti…" they were already gone, "Ah, nuts!"

End pt 8


	9. Chapter 9

YPC5 Stardust pt 9

"Blah, Blah, Blah," was all that Urara heard as she was in class. She kept on looking at her locket, which seems to glare at her. It was completely empty. No gem on it at all, and all she could think is 'it was all her fault.'

RING

The last bell of the school day rings out. She packs ups her stuff to leave. She looks down the hall to see all the Cures waiting for her. But all she can notice is their lockets with their gleaming gems. Nozomi notices her first, and she starts waving her hand for Urara to join them. Urara just turned and ran away.

"Urara!" yelled the girls.

** The school grounds **

Urara kept on running. She was almost to the school's gate, when she passed a boy. This boy just stuck out his arm and grabbed onto Urara's arm before she got out of his reach. Urara spun around to tell this person to let her go, but fell short when she saw, who it was.

Syrup lifted his other hand to her face to wipe away the tears from her cheek. "Do you want to go talk about it?" he said. She just looked down at her feet not answering, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He then lead her out of the school to a near by park. They both sat down, and started to talk. Urara told him everything she was feeling. How she couldn't think of lyrics for the song she was creating for dance, how that she couldn't compare with the other Cure, how there must be something wrong with her, because no Crystalinis have come to find her, how she must be letting everyone down by not be able to find any of her Crystalinis.

Syrup then jumped off the bench, while Urara looked on in shock. Out of all the reactions she thought she might get that wasn't one of them. He turned and smiled as he pulled he off the bench. "What you need is an afternoon off, you're too focused on the Crytalinis to be a help to anyone, so why don't you and I play hooky today." He said while pulling her along with him.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked while trying to keep up with him as they walked along.

"Last Saturday, a carnival opened, and it is staying around here for two weeks. I think you and I should go have some fun." He stated.

** Carnival **

"Ok so what do you want to do first, games, rides, or …"

"Food!" she said taking straight off to a food stand.

"Umm, I should have guess. Hey, wait up for me!" he said running after her.

After pigging out for a while, they headed off to the games area. Syrup first tried to show off his skills at the water gun shooting range. He tried to fill up the balloon connected to the fish he was shooting at. He had terrible aim, but Urara won thou. I guess after how many years of doing target practice with her attacks, she gotten really good with aiming. She won a large lemon shaped pillow, which gave to Syrup while giggling her heart out. He blushed when he took it.

They then went to the milk bottle throw. Syrup looked at the bottle pyramid, and with his cunning mind he saw the right place to hit. He took aim and pulled back his arm and let the ball loose. It hit exactly where he wanted it to then all the milk bottles fell. The prize he won was nice stuffed orange duck. He then gave that to Urara, who smiled and hugged the duck to her, which caused him to blush again.

After a while of losing some money at the carnival games, they decided to go on the rides. The first one they went on was the marry-go-round. Syrup helped Urara get onto the horse by lifting her up onto it. He then got onto the horse that was right by hers. The two of them, then played like they were having a race against each other. When the ride ended Urara's horse was ahead of Syrup's. She then raised her arms above her head in victory. Syrup jumped off his horse, and walked over to Urara's to help her off. He put his arms around her waist, but when she put her hand on his shoulder to stabilize herself. She then noticed her locket was glowing white. Syrup noticed it too. He got her down right away and took off running. She took out her phone threw it to him to call the others.

** By the dance tent **

At this carnival they always had a tent that played music for people to dance to. Outside the tent in the back was a wooded area where the carnival was keeping their extra supplies at. Right there was a teal female Crystalini grooving to music. She then noticed the two of them, she smiles and waves them over. "Hi, isn't this so much fun. Music can so make all your troubles just melt away, don't you think." She said in this ecstatic tone.

"Yes it can, that's one of the reasons I love singing." Said Urara, "So, who are you?"

"She is mine." Said deep sounding male voice. The three turned around to see a Caucasian man in his mid-twenties with sandy blond spiky hair and each spike's tip was dyed navy blue. He was wearing navy blue board shorts with a tan tank top and navy flip-flops. His smile was sinister & cruel and his eyes where also navy blue. And with just a wave of his hand sucked the moisture out of all the plant that where around him, he then threw this stream of water in a jet spray straight for them. Syrup knocked Urara and the Crystalini out of the way, but was knocked out himself while reverting back into his duck form.

The man then realigned his shot with Urara, and just before it hit. "The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart...take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Comet!" came out of no where and stopped the attack. The five other Cures jumped in front of Urara to protect her. Nuts and Coco ran in to check on Syrup. Urara, carring the Crystalini, went to join them and she asked, "Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He just was knocked out. We will take him out of the line of fire so you six can do what you do without worrying about us." Said Nuts while picking up Syrup.

"Could you take this Crystalini with you?" she asked. Coco nodded while taking the Crystalini out of her hands. She then turned around ready to fight.

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kuruni, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kuruni is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

The rest of the girls and the new enemy have been staring each other down waiting for Urara to join the party. Urara took her place in between Aqua and Dream. Her locket then glowed her signature color, "Metamorphous!" she said, "Effervescent Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!" Lemonade had joined the battle.

The man smiled his creepy smile and turned into a puddle of water. He then raised his from back up into his monster form. His skin was the color that his hair was in human form, sandy blond. His spiky hair was now all navy and spikier. His eyes have turned black. He was still wearing the board short & a tank top & flip-flops that were all navy. "I am Enkai, and I hope you enjoy sleeping with the fishes."

"What are all you bad guys encoded with creepy cliches?" said Rouge.

"Rouge!" said the other girls. Rouge just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. The others just sweat-dropped.

He just glared and pulled out a scroll, "DOU SHA KI!" he threw the scroll at a bunch of metal scraps, "Rise, Kunian and fight for me!" The Kunian pulled itself together of all the scraps. The Kunian spit out screws and nails in a straight line causing Aqua & Lemonade to separate from the other four. Enkai went after them.

Lemonade remembered something from a science class she had, and wondered if she could make it work for her. The idea struck and she knew what to do, but how was she going to be able to tell Aqua. Enkai wouldn't give them a moments rest and the plants all around them were dying. She then shouted, "Aqua, remember on sunny days at a lake you should ware your sunglasses, so attack."

"I think your young friend has lost it my dear," he said.

"No, I think she has finally got it," Aqua said, "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower." Both jets of water came crashing together at full force neither one of them letting the other gain an inch.

Lemonade then took her chance, "The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" Right before the attack hit the jets of water, Aqua and Lemonade closed their eyes shut. When the beam hit, it turn the one blue water into shinning blaze of glory. It was so bright, it was blinding. Enkai had to call off his attack to rub his eyes, but when he did, Aqua's jet came barreling towards him knocking him into a tree.

Lemonade and Aqua both opened their eyes to see Enkai snarl at them, while turning into a puddle and seeping away. Then the two girls went to find the others.

** Dream and the others **

"Well this is fun, we're so going to need a tetanus shot after this. DUNK!" said Rouge as the monster shot another round of nails at them.

"Ok I've had enough," said Milky Rose, "Let burst a snowstorm of roses, envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Sky Petal Rings!" Her rings ran straight into the shot of nails and destroyed the attack, which created a puff of smoke when they hit. Using this smoke Rouge ran straight for the Kunian and caught it by it's steel arm. When the Kunian tried to pull away, Rouge used it own momentum to flip it over.

Mint saw her chance, "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger...take this! Pretty Cure Mint Planetary Pull!" Her attack floated the Kunian into the sky. It open it's mouth to screech that's when they saw the scroll inside it's mouth.

Dream then finished it with, "The great potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!" The stardust was let loose and it hit its target. The scroll burned up and was destroyed.

Aqua and Lemonade came rushing over after the battle was done. Rose said, "Well let's go find the boys. Lemonade still has a Crystalini to get."

** Boys **

By then Syrup had woken up and was back into human form. Lemonade saw he was awake and ran to hug him, and again Syrup turned bright red.

Then Lemonade heard a very cute giggle, and she looked to see the teal Crystalini, who had her hands over her mouth to try and stop herself from busting up with laughter. Lemonade then asked, "So we never did get to fully meet, I'm Lemonade."

"Hi, I'm Joy." She said, "It was all the fun you were having today that called me. But now I think it's time for me to take a nap."

Lemonade brought out her locket and just before Joy went into the locket, she said "Good luck together you two, you make a cute couple." She winked at them and went into the light to become the teal gem at Lemonade's top point.

Lemonade and Syrup just turned a beautiful shade of crimson, while the others laughed.

End pt 9


	10. Chapter 10

YPC5 Stardust 10

"Ok add more star shaped crystals to the chandelier, make sure that it will sparkle and send out more light," Karen said to the girls who were string up the gems.

"Hey Herr Minazuki, if your finish dictating come sit down and relax for a while." Said James who was relaxing in a chair stretched out with his hands behind his head.

"Well since you're being the lazy bum you are, someone needs to make sure this dance happens." Karen growled out. He just smirked at her.

That's when they heard a loud voice, "Will you stop following me around, you're like a deranged puppy!" said Kurumi carrying a small box with Kaoru walking after her with a large one and he had a goofy love struck look on his face. As she yelled at him all he could do was smile and nod, then she took off with him still following her.

Karen just sighed. She sat down and stared rubbing her temples. She was about to reach back to rub her neck, when some large hands did it for her. She whipped her head around to see James. She jumped out of her chair and screeched, "What are you doing!"

"Well Kare Bear, you looked very tense so much so that been the gentleman that I am. I decided to help you out and relax you a bit, before you have a stroke, and leave me to run this giant headache all to myself." James stated.

"You wouldn't know how to be a gentleman even if you were from the Victorian time, you're such a vapid jerk." She said getting straight up into his face, "And the only reason you would want to help me is because without me you would have to get off your lazy butt and do something."

The entire room was watching them, but it was Komachi and Nozomi who noticed that she was starting to raise up her hands in choking manner. Nozomi then ran over and started talking, "Hey Karen, why don't you join Komachi and I to hang up stars?" she said with a smile desperately trying to get Karen away from James before something might happen. Karen nodded ok, and walked away. All the kids who were watching said "Ahh!" because they lost their favorite soup opera. Nozomi just shook her head and rolled her eyes at them.

After about an hour of everyone working together, Karen went to go check on Urara, who was working with the band on her new song. As she walked towards the music room, she heard this mid-range music. It was fast enough to keep the song upbeat, but slow enough to make it a good final song for a dance. She opened the door into music room to catch the very end of the song. "_In A DREAM!"_ Urara hit the high not perfectly and held the note until all the instruments hit their crescendo. Karen even clocked at 20 seconds. Then all instrument and her except for the piano and one violin stopped playing, leaving the last two instruments playing the melody in a sweet and innocent manner.

Karen broke out into applause. Urara turned from the band to see her and blushed. "How long were you there?" she asked.

"Just for the ending, but it was beautiful everyone. I now know I definitely made the right choice, when I made sure James agreed to the live music." Karen said victoriously.

"Well you better get back there, you never know what could be happening with your back turned." Said Urara mysteriously. Karen just went wide-eyed and high tailed out of there.

"You know that was quite devious of you, manipulating her like that." Said the guitar player.

"Well got her out of the room didn't it," She said and the band all laughed.

** Ballroom **

Karen raced in to see everything ok, even the chandler was going up. But that's when she noticed that the rope the boys were pulling on to lift the chandler was starting to bust. James being one of the presidents had the job of making sure it was in the right spot, but that meant stay almost under it to get in the correct placement. Karen ran pushing a few people out of the way. She rammed into James knocking them both out of the way. Everyone was shocked and didn't move.

When James pushed her off him, he said, "Karen, why did you do th…"

BAM! The chandler came crashing down to the ground. The chandler was in piece and unusable now, but at least the crystals they hung were still mostly together. Everyone looked at each other like 'what happen.'

Karen stood up, while James was still looking shocked, and started giving orders. "From what I can tell by looking at the rope. I would say it was old and only a matter of time when it was going to snap, and with us using it so much and putting so much weight on it. It just went out a bit earlier. Ok everyone, now we have to work extra hard. Rin," Rin looked straight at Karen, "go to the music room and get everyone in there to help us."

Rin then said, "Ah Ah, Captain," and she saluted Karen. Karen just rolled her eyes at her and then Rin took off.

Karen started again, "Ok, I need a group to come with me into the basement, down there is the original candle chandler for the ballroom. I learned when I first came to this school that I had to be prepare, so I learned everything I could about. This school was once a manor in Europe, but was bought and sent over her by the beneficiary of this school. So original it held grand balls her and that was before electricity, so it originally had a grand candle chandler so we will use that. I also need another group to go buy about 40 to 50 long stem candles, and lastly I need a group to clean up this mess and restring the beads for the chandler. And oh yeah, we need a new rope, and it has to be new, so the candle group can get that as well. Well what are you waiting for get moving?"

Everyone took off and made three groups after the band came in. Of course the basment crew was the six Cures and their guys, including Coco and Nuts who are going to be chaperons at the dance. Kaoru was still staring at Kurumi who was growling about it. Daisuke was grumbling that he should be practicing soccer not here, but it was mandatory for all regulars in sport clubs to help out. James was just staring at Karen he still couldn't believe she risked her life for him. The girls were leading them into the damp, dark, and dusty basement area of the school. The three boys wonder why the six girls weren't freaking out while going into a place like that. But what they didn't know is after fight how many times in the sewers under the town, you kind of become immune to it. So the six were just laughing and talking like normal.

James thought it was weird that they weren't even mentioning how she saved him. But they were talking about what they were doing.

"Of course, you would be able to fix a crisis in less then minute with that big noggin of yours. How much information do you have crammed in there?" said the lovable but sarcastic Rin.

"Enough to save the day, I think." Surprisingly said by Komachi. All the girls were surprised when she said that, and looked at her in shock. Komachi just shrugged and smiled at them.

Karen, who was leading the group, felt a tug at her wrist and immediately looked down. Her locket was glowing white and pulling towards the left. She covered it with her other hand and turned around. She then said, "How about we split up into two teams so we can cover more ground." The girls and our normally furry friends immediately noticed her hand covering her wrist, and figured out what that meant. The girls joined Karen as if saying they were one team.

"But wouldn't be better to stay together?" asked James.

That's when Syrup stuck his two cents in, "I think not, I think they are going to do a girl talk and no guy ever wants to hear that. Trust me at the store it is so annoying." Coco and Nuts shook their heads in agreement. Then the boys and girls split up.

The girls were lead straight to a manhole cover. Kurumi then said, "We should have know that we couldn't get away from the sewers, so who won the bet?"

Nozomi raised her hand, "I guessed seven monsters, so I win five bucks from everybody."

They all huffed and jumped down, they walked for a while till they got to a very familiar place. "Hey, isn't this the place where Rin and Karen figure out what they had in common." Urara said.

"Yep!" came from those two. Coming out from behind one of the columns was a male sky blue Crystalini. He was looking around and studing everything he saw and taking it in. He turned and saw the girls he wisely nodded to them and floated over. He then said, "Hello, I am Intelligence, and I am looking for Aqua the Pretty Cure of Intelligence."

"Well today's my lucky day, because so am I," said another voice in the shadows.

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kuruni, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kuruni is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

All the lockets glowed their signature color and then, "Metamorphose!" & "Skyrose Translate!" with a flash of colores lights there they were in all their glory.

"Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

"Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!"

"Effervescent Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"Tranquility of the Green Earth, Cure Mint!"

"Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The Blue Rose is The Secret Mark, Milky Rose!"

There was a blast of wind everyone except Aqua jumped over. Aqua dived and grabbed the Crystalini and went straight to the ground to protect herself and him. When she pulled up her head, she saw those tacky heels and knew she was in trouble. She closed her eye knowing it was going to hurt, but then she heard.

"Let burst a snowstorm of roses, envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Sky Petal Rings!" The rings came flying straight for Kaze. Kaze had to shift away to save herself. Milky Rose then said, "Back off lady, you're giving other people who controls the power of air a bad name."

Aqua then got up and let Intelligence go. He then went to go sit on top of Aqua's head with her butterfly hair piece.

Kaze growled and then pulled out a scroll, "DOU SHA KI!" she threw it at a spider on a cobweb, "Rise, Kunian and fight for me!"

"Ok, using inanimate objects are ok, using living objects so not OK!" said the very annoyed Dream, "Aqua, Rose, Lemonade go deal with her. The others and I will deal with this." The three nodded.

** Aqua's group **

Aqua and Milky Rose were double teaming Kaze so she didn't have enough time to dissappear on them, but that didn't stop the Wind Blades from flying at them.

Lemonade spent her time trying to get a shot lined up, but everytime she did one of the girls got in the way. She finally made the decision that she would shoot the ceiling above Kaze, and the girls would just have to figure out to get out of the way when she started her attack. "The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" Luckly after fighting so long with Lemonade, Aqua figured out what she was doing, so she grabbed Rose and made sure they were both out of the way. The attack hit the ceiling and rubble fell on top of Kaze.

She started to get up after being smacked to the ground. Aqua then took her shot. "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower." But Kaze already got up and she dissappeared, while still invisible she left this message. "I will be back again Cures, and we will finish this Aqua. I promise you that." She threatened.

Intelligence, who was still on top of Aqua's head, came off of his perch to float in front of Aqua. He then said, "You knew what your friend was going to do even though she didn't tell you. You figured it out yourself. You are a being of knowledge and I am proud you are my match. Know it is time, for I, to take my rightful place." Aqua open her locket and he went in to take his place as the second point on the right, and his sky blue gem was shinning. They then turned around to join the others.

** Dream's Group **

Dream flipped over the shot of cobwebs that the spider shot her way. Mint dodged the one sent her way as well. Rouge wasn't so lucky as the others. One of the webs circled around her mid-section, and started pulling her towards the Kunian. Well Rouge wouldn't allow herself to be eaten, so she attack instead. "The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart...take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Comet!" The fire hit the web. Braking the hold that the Kunian had on Rouge, but the flame then travled up the live of webs back to the sorce burning it as well.

Mint saw her chance now that the Kunian was distracted by the burn. "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger...take this! Pretty Cure Mint Planetary Pull!" The attack traped the Kunian and lifted it up. It tried to escape, but it only turned itself over onto it back. But there on top of it back was the scroll.

Dream then finished this battle with her attack. "The great potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!" The dust fell onto the scroll burning it up. They turned around to see the others waiting for them at the exit.

They ran through the sewers to get back to where they belonged. They hoped the boys hadn't found the chandler yet, so they didn't have to explain why they didn't answer their calls. After getting out of the sewers they walked around for a little bit in the basement. Then Nozomi, being Nozomi, tripped, and guess what she tripped over?

Yep! It was the chandler they were looking for. They sent Rin off to find the guys to tell them. A little bit later, the seven of them came to help them move the chandler to the ballroom. When they came in with it everyone shouted in glee, and congradulate Karen for saving the day.

James then took Karen off to the side, and he kissed her cheek. "Thanks for the save, Kare Bear. Maybe you're right when you say I need you around." He said then he walked away from the blushing Karen.

End pt 10


	11. Chapter 11

YPC5 Stardust pt 11

** Karen's mansion **

The girls were all just lying about, because they were all staying there for a three-day sleepover. The next day was the dance and they were all going to get ready together and go together as a group. Karen even sent a maid to pick up the girl's dresses so they didn't get messed up.

"So Karen why aren't ya at the ballroom today?" asked Nozomi.

"James gave me the day off. He said he could handle it today, because we're only hooking up the electrical stuff, like the DJ's equipment. But I will have to be there by 9 o'clock tomorrow for finishing touches, I will be taking Urara with me for her final sound check." She said while basking in her chair and looking around the room. Something caught her eye, it was the maid carrying the dresses for tomorrow, but as she passed the door Karen noticed something. She jumped out of her chair to catch up with the maid.

"Mrs. Fujimoto wait," she said as the maid stopped and turned to her, "Why are there only four dresses there is supposed to be five?"

"Well Miss Komachi's family said that she didn't have one and she wasn't going to the dance." She said. All the girls' heads snapped towards Komachi, who now had her head in her book while slouching in her chair. "Can you please get me the emergency credit cards for me, also can you tell Jiiya that the six of us are going shopping." Never looking away from Komachi's form.

"Yes, ma'am."

All the girls then surrounded Komachi's chair with their hands on their hips. Komachi then threw down her book and looked at the girls. "I had so problems with finding a dress, ever time I tried I calmly and patiently looked threw every dress an I found none that called to me, and sometimes when I looked people were going insane over getting & I don't believe shopping should be that crazy if you know what you're looking for. It should be Zen like."

"So you think shopping should be tranquil? Well that is you to a tee." Said Rin cutting into Komachi's explanation.

"So as I was say, it's not like I would be dancing with anyone. I'm not like Urara, who has Syrup," Urara just blushed. "Also I'm not as well known as Rin, not as popular as Karen, or as pretty as Nozomi and Kurumi. And the boy I do want to dance with would never do that, because he is too focused on his job. So maybe its better if I don't go."

Nozomi then spoke up, "Ok that doesn't work for us. Ok girls time to divide and conquer. Karen, you and Kurumi take Komachi to find her dress. Rin, Urara, & I will go try to convince Nuts to dance with Komachi at least one time. If Urara's and mine cuteness can't get to him. Rin's temper should." Rin tried to look shocked, but she gave that up and just looked mischevious.

Mrs. Fujimoto came in and gave Karen the credit cards and the girls left.

** The fifth dress store **

"Excuse me, coming threw!" screamed Kurumi who was pushing Karen and herself threw a group of women trying to get to very sot after dresses. Komachi was just sitting by herself in corner. She thought how these people were acting was very crazy, just going after a dress because it was popular.

A very peaceful female voice came spoke to Komachi, "Don't you think they are acting a little nuts. They should be looking for the perfect dress that calls to them instead of fighting over a single popular dress. It would be much more peaceful experience then."

"I agree, but my friends don't get that. They are all more confrontational than I am." Komachi said to turn her head toward the person who talked, but no one was there. That is when she felt the tug on her wrist. The locket was pulling straight towards a clothes rack that was in the direction the voice came from. Komachi got up and headed for the rack. She looked threw the rack until she found a Jade female Crystalini sitting on top of hanger that was hold a dress.

"Hi, I think this might be the dress you were looking for, oh yeah by the way I'm Tranquility." She said. The dress she was sitting on was a jade colored satin swoop neck and back dress. It had a flowy knee length skirt. To add more decoration to the simple dress it had ribbon of emerald green silk tied around the middle. On the loss knot of ribbon was of a starburst design of emerald, jade, and gold.

Komachi's eyes just turned huge. It was perfect. By then both Karen and Kurumi saw Komachi was looking at dresses, so they went to see what she found. They were shock to find not only did she find a perfect dress for her, so also found a Crystalini.

"Kurumi, you stay with them. I'll just take the dress and go buy it." Said Karen, who grabbed the dress, which caused the Crystalini to float over to Komachi.

"Ok, just hurry up. If we have found a Crystalini that means the Nin-Jin aren't far behind, and I think I'll call the others now." Said Kurumi pulling out her cell.

** Five minute earlier with the others **

Rin was confidently walking in front of the other two, while they still had sweatdrop running down the back of their heads.

Nozomi said, "Did you have to get him to agree that way?"

** Flashback (because I can) **

Urara, Nozomi, and Rin where all in front of Nuts on the second floor landing trying to get him to agree to dance with Komachi at the dance. And if you hadn't guessed it already they used the pout and sparkle trick again. But this time it wasn't working.

"No, I won't dance with her. Do you know how hard it was to say goodbye to her once, let alone twice. If I let myself get to close to her, I'll not only be hurting me, but her as well. I can't, I won't." he said.

Rin just grabbed him, turning him back into his animal form, and started shaking him. "You think ignoring her, is helping her? What are you, crazy? It doesn't matter if you try to ignore it; she still feels something so she will always be hurt when you leave. But wouldn't be better to at least have a moment, and then wonder what could have been. Both you and Coco should learn from Syrup. He is at least trying to make the best of this situation by spending time with Urara. God, you two drive me up the wall." She said while still shaking the life out of him.

Nozomi & Urara knew how much noise they were making so they looked down the stairs. All the costumers just had looks of shock, while Syrup's face was bright red. Coco just had a sweatdrop, while trying to help a costumer. He couldn't even look Nozomi in the eyes, because what Rin said was true.

Nozomi and Urara pulled their heads back up to see Rin still at it. Nuts' eyes were just whirling around, finally he said, "I'll do it-nuts! I'll do it-nuts! Just stop-nuts!"

"Ok!" she said happily, dropping him to the floor.

"Talk about a mood swings!" said Urara.

** End Flashback **

Ring!

"Huh?" comes from all three of them, after braking out of that memory. Urara's phone was ringing. She pulled it out and got all the info. She told the others and headed straight for the gazebo area at Karen's place.

** Gazebo **

"Ok, why is Tranquility still out here if there is a threat of an attack?" asked Nozomi.

"Because she won't go in yet. She says there is something I need to learn before can." Says Komachi while feeding Tranquility, some bean paste, who just said yummy!

"Well it's to bad you'll never learn that lesson." Said a spiteful female voice.

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kuruni, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kuruni is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

They turned they heads to see a woman with bright red curly hair, pale skin, and dark eyes standing by the koi pond. She was wearing dark jeans, a white tank, a black and red motorcycle jacket, and red leather boots. In her hand, she was holding a fireball. "I'm Kaon, why don't you just give up."

"Again with the clichés." Said Rin and the other just sweatdropped again.

All the lockets glowed their signature color and then, "Metamorphose!" & "Skyrose Translate!" with a flash of colores lights there they were in all their glory.

"Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

"Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!"

"Effervescent Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"Tranquility of the Green Earth, Cure Mint!"

"Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The Blue Rose is The Secret Mark, Milky Rose!"

"Well it's not far for you girls to be all dress up, but not me."

"A…" Rouge tried to open her mouth for a comment but Milky Rose covered her mouth before she could.

Flames surrounded her body, and when the disapated she was in her monster form. Her red hair became orange and her curls turned into an afro. She wore an orange, red, and yellow catsuit with black gloves, boot, and belt. She then pulled out a scroll and said, "DOU SHA KI!" and threw it into the pond to land on a Koi fish, "Rise, Kunian, and fight for me!" She smiled cruely at the girls when the Kunian rised to join its master. "Well girls say hello to my little friend."

Rouge just looked pleadingly at Milky Rose, who nodded and let her go. Rouge then said, "Cliché and isn't that copyrighted?" She just growled and threw a fireball it seprated Mint and Aqua from the group. She then shot another fireball making a wall of fire to totally seprate them. Leaving the other four to deal with the Kunian.

** Mint and Aqua **

Aqua and Mint have been dodging fireballs left and right. Finally Mint got an opening to take a physical attack on Kaon. But as soon as she attacked her she got up close and personal with Kaon's special gift. Kaon body temp in this form is near 300 degrees farenhiet, which means if touch her you automaticaly get burned.

Kaon couldn't help but hit Mint creating another burn, which sent her to the floor. But then Kaon started to gloat, "You silly humans, you think your world is so grand with all it peace and calm nature. You might have a few problems now and again, but for the most part you like peace and calm. Well it not going to be like that for long. We will take over distroy your turning into something we like, which is death, distruction, and hate. But most of I think I'm going to like turn you silly little human into beings like us."

While she was gloating she forgot to keep firing, so Aqua lined up her shot. "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower." At the last second Kaon remembered her and put up a beam of fire. Being opposites they just kept each other at a stand still.

That was until Mint got up. She was finally angry and she was going to do something about it. "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger...take this! Pretty Cure Mint Planetary Pull!" She trapped Kaon in her green realm. But Mint learned her lesson from Kage, she wouldn't try to keep her in one spot. She would keep her moving up and down, smashing her into the ground. Then Mint took her time to say something, "You're right we are peace loving people, but we will fight for it if we have to."

Mint let her go from her attack, which sent her flying into the gazebo. Kaon got up all bruised up. She glared straight at Mint, and left in blaze of fire.

Tranquility then went over to Mint, "You've learned your lesson, Mint. Even if you believe and want peace and calm, somethings you fight for it. Good-bye Mint, it's time for me to go." She then fleu into Mint's locket to join Curiosity as her second gem.

** Others **

Dream and the others first tried to physically fight the Kunian, but it kept whapping them down with its tail.

"Ok, I'm getting tried of this, maybe it's time to start a barbaque." Said Rouge.

Rose just said, "Now, look who's doing the cliches." Rouge stuck her tougue out at her , and then because they were both distracted they quickly had to duck when it threw scales at them.

Dream then said, "Could you two wait until after we're finish to start arguing?" Both sheepishly nodded at her, while dodging a water blast sent from the Kunian's mouth.

Rouge decided to take care of that. "The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart...take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Comet!" She threw her fire into the stream of water to counteract it just like with Kaon and Aqua. "Lemonade, now!"

Lemonade tried to take her shot but the Kunian threw some scales at her. Milky Rose then took her shot by taking out the scales, "Let burst a snowstorm of roses, envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Sky Petal Rings!" It was now all clear for Lemonade. "The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" She hit her target causing the Kunian to freeze up.

Dream then took her shot, "The great potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!" The pink dust found it's target on the fishes tail. The scroll burned up turning everything back to the way it was.

The girls then met up with each other, and talked about how the day went. The learned the lesson that Komachi had to learn, which they all agreed with. They saw Komachi's beautiful dress, but then Karen asked, "So how did it go with Nuts?"

Both Nozomi and Urara pushed Rin forward and said, "We'll let her explain this one." Rin just tried to look innocent at Komachi.

End pt 11


	12. Chapter 12

YPC5 Stardust pt 12

**Karen's Mansion**

- Tobikkiri! Yuuki no Door! -

"I'm so glad we decided to listen to this song, while getting ready!" Nozomi said as she bounced her head along with the music.

Karen just growled at Nozomi. "Stop moving or I'm going to burn you with this curling iron."

"Sorry," As she then went stiff as a board.

"Much better."

The others just laughed. Urara smiled as she held onto two lockets in her hands.

1,2,3,4, Pretty Cure 5 _Stardust!_

(Yes, I made a title sequence)

"Well now that Nozomi is finished. We can finally get changed into our dresses," said Karen as she put down the curling iron. "You can each find your dresses behind one of the changing screens. Come on let's get to it, I have to be one of the first people there, so lets go."

All the girls, except for Urara went to hind their dresses. Urara just stayed in her chair looking at the older locket necklace, she had in her hands. It wasn't until, Nozomi put her hand onto Urara's shoulder, that she as pulled out of her dream world.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Are we changing now?" Urara asked.

"Yes. But what do you have there? Is that another locket you want to wear? I'll help you put it on if you want?"

"NO!" Urara shouted then became very timid. The other girls had heard this shout and stuck out their heads behind their screens to see what was going on.

"Urara what's wrong?" Nozomi asked as she went to kneel before Urara who had her head down. The other then started coming out from behind their screens because they were also worried about her.

"I broke it, this special gift my father gave me for my sixteenth birthday. I can't open the latch anymore." She said.

"Well that's ok," said Nozomi, "The locket is still beautiful on it's own without opening it."

"That not it. Inside this locket is a picture of my mother and father on their wedding day. This locket was a gift from my father to my mother on that day. My dad said that was his lucky day, so he hoped that this would always give me luck as well. So since that day, every time I have a performance I would open the locket up and know this performance was going to be great. But now the latch won't open."

Nozomi hugged Urara and said, "It's going to be ok, we'll figure out something. Right, guys!"

"Yes!" Urara turned around and saw all the girls smiling at her, and she smiled back.

"Urara would you please trust me with the locket," said Komachi, "I have an idea of something that might work."

"Ok," Urara said as she handed over the locket. "Alright we have wasted enough time on me. Let's get ready!'

All the girls went back to their screens. Right before Urara went behind her screen, Nozomi grabbed her arm. "Hey, we weren't wasting are time, just remember that."

"She right!" they said from behind their screens.

"Thank you everyone!" she said with a true smile.

** 20 min later at the dance **

Some how, some way, (mainly with the uses of my almighty author powers **:**P) all of our six boys were already there. They were also all outside. The palmerians were waiting for the girls, while James was there welcoming people in. He was also talking with Daisuke. Kaoru was waiting to follow Kurumi so more.

A fancy town car pulls up, which the palmerians recognized. Out comes Jiiya, who opens the back passenger door.

First out was Kurumi, who had her hair in an updo that was held up by strings of amethyst beads. Her dress was a deep purple color halter-top; pencil skirt type of dress, and surrounding both the collar and the edges of the skirt was amethyst beadwork. Kaoru was drooling.

Next was Karen. Whose hair was in an off-the-side French braid, and was wearing a cerulean blue silk off the shoulder dress with a mermaid skirt. James' eyes almost popped out of his skull.

Komachi was out next. She was wearing her jade dress, she found the day before. (For reminder look at the last chapter) Her hair was pull up into a high bun, which was wrapped with a matching emerald ribbon. Nuts smiled a little and blushed, and then Komachi, who saw that, blushed right back.

Out came Urara, whose hair was straightened and just pulled away from her face by a gold metallic headband. Her dress was a yellow spaghetti-strapped top with a taffeta above the knee skirt. Syrup just smiled and winked at her, which was starting to become a little joke between them after the Joy event, and she winked back.

Next out was Rin. Her hair was given a wavy texture and was pulled back by two white barrettes. The red dress she was wearing had a v-neck tanktop style top with a pleated mini skirt. Under the skirt she wore white knee-length tights to match the extra large white belt she was wearing. Daisuke just looked on in shock.

Finally out came Nozomi. Her hair was completely down in ringlet curls. Her dress was a pale pink strapless top dress that had a flow flamenco style skirt that ended in her mid calf area. Under her bust line there was white crystal beadwork. Coco just stared at her as she grabbed Kurumi's and Rin's arms as all them strutted into the ballroom together.

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kurumi, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kurumi is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

**Fast-forwarding threw the dance**

Scene 1: All the girls dancing together

Scene 2: Rin sending a threatening glare over Komachi's shoulder reminding Nuts of his promise or else.

Scene 3: Komachi and Nuts slow dancing. Komachi whispers something to Nuts. He nods and smiles.

Scene 4: The group looks confused, becaue Komachi and Nuts have disappeared.

Scene 5: Komachi is back and eating with the rest of the group.

Scene 6: James and Karen fighting while everyone watches.

Scene 7: Rin talks to Daisuke about when they are meeting up next to practice together. Daisuke act very weird around her.

Scene 8: Kurumi has to be held back from strangling Kaoru, because he is fallowing her again.

Scene 9: Nozomi trips on the dance floor during a fast song and Coco catches her causeing massive blushes for both parties.

Scene 10: Urara is called to get ready for her song and Syrup walks with her holding her hand.

Waiting for her by the door is Komachi and Nuts, and in Nuts' hand was Urara's necklace. Urara smile turned into a MEGA watt smile as she let go of Syrup's hand to run and hug Komachi and Nuts. She then took back her necklace and opened the locket. Her smile somehow got even brighter as she saw the wedding photo of her mom and dad. That's when she noticed her other locket glowing white and pulling towards the north. Komachi and the others noticed as well. Syrup ran and got the rest of the group and they took off.

They ended up in the music room that Urara was using to practice in for the past few days. Waiting for them was a bright yellow female Crystalini. She had this same amazing smile as Urara, which was very contagious, it caused all of them to smile too. Urara put down her necklace on a table, and walked closer to the Crystalini, just when she was about to grab it. Someone yelled, "Watch OUT!" and she was knock over and all she saw was puff of smoke after the smoke cleared she saw Syrup in duck form getting up as well. He saved her.

"Well Pretty Cure, we meet again." Said Enkai. Trapped in a bubble of water right beside him was the Crystalini who now looked very scared.

"Let her go!" said Kurumi as she and the other girls got into formation.

"Make me!" he said.

"That's fine with us." Said Rin.

All the lockets glowed their signature color and then, "Metamorphose!" & "Skyrose Translate!" with a flash of colores lights there they were in all their glory.

"Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

"Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!"

"Effervescent Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"Tranquility of the Green Earth, Cure Mint!"

"Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The Blue Rose is The Secret Mark, Milky Rose!"

He pulled out a scroll and looked over the room for something to use. He found it. "Well this is ironic, I'll use the same thing as you use to take you girls out." He threw the scroll it landed on Urara's other locket.

"No!" screamed Lemonade.

"DOU SHA KI! Rise, Kunian, and fight for me!" The locket grew and distored itself into a Kunian. Lemonade looked between it and Enkai. She didn't know what to do. Dream grabbed her shoulders and turned Lemonade to her.

"Do you trust Mint, Agua and Me to get your locket back."

Lemonade nodded and smile because she knew they had her back, so she with Rouge and Rose went to take on Enkai.

**Lemonade, Rouge, Rose**

The three of them were dodging water bullets left and right. Lemonade had enough of this, she told Rouge and Rose to cover her. So Rose got his attention by straight out attacking him with "Let burst a snowstorm of roses, envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Sky Petal Rings!" Then it was his turn to dodge, it also got him so angry that instead of the water bullet he did an water stream shot.

That is when Rouge saw her open to create a distraction. "The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart...take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Comet!" The fire hit the water instently creating steam and fog. She then screamed, "Now Lemonade!"

"WHAT!" screeched Enkai as he looked all around him, but the one place most people forget to look. UP! Ramming down on him came the foot of an angry Lemonade, who them flipped and grabbed the Crystalini freeing her.

"You chose the wrong item to turn into a Kunian. Now deal with this. The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" The beam hit the floor under Enkai sending him into the air as the floor exploded and right into a double spin kick by Rouge and Rose that sent him into a wall and crashing to the floor.

"That should teach you to chose better items next time don't you think," said Rouge with a smirk. Enkai just growled and melted away.

"Ok lets go get that locket," said Rose as she grabbed onto Lemonade with her Crystalini floating over her head.

** Others **

The other weren't doing so well right now the Kunian had Dream and Aqua wrapped up in it's chains right now, so Mint couldn't use her attack without hurting. Also it kept on shooting photos at her which she had to dodge. So while the Kunian was focusing on Mint the boys decided to help out Dream and Aqua.

Coco was trying to free Dream while she tryied to wiggle out. Nuts and Syrup were pulling at Aqua's chains, but she wasn't fulling wiggling her body she was trying to get her arms free, and she did. Now with her arms free she could do this. "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower." Her shots hit the Kunian's main body which cause it to let them completely go and to take it attention away from Mint so she could attack. "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger...take this! Pretty Cure Mint Planetary Pull!"

With it now captured in Mint's attack, Dream had her chance too. The scroll was on the

latch of the locket, she line it up in her sight and then let loose her attack. "The great

potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!" The pink dust distroyed the scroll and everything went back to normal.

Nozomi then picked up the locket to see Urara walking towards her. She handed Urara the locket with a smile, which she go one in return. Then a cough broke up the happy reunion. The yellow Crystalini waved at them and said, "Hi I'm Effervescence and it probably time for me to go into the other locket," Everyone blushed cause they completely forgot. "Also don't you have a song to do?" Shock set in and Urara opened her Collector and got a yellow gem. Then they all took off like shot, running towards the ballroom.

** Ballroom **

James and Karen took the stage. "Well everyone it is time for the final song." Said James.

Karen then said, "For our final song we have one of Cinq's very own rising star to perform it, lets all welcome Urara."

Urara came out with a microphone. "Hi, everyone before I sing my song I wrote. I have to tell you the meaning behind it. I was and always will be dreaming about becoming a star, but along the way I found other dreams to go along with it. So this song is for the friends who helped me along the way and the one person who started me out on this new path. And this song is called _Life_.

_I was in the darkness all alone  
So I slept til the end of the day  
It was in my sleep  
That I finally found my way._

I found my life in a dream  
With my path in front of me  
Now I finally know who I am  
I found my life in a dream

It showed me the way  
To live life my own way  
Now I live without the dark  
And only in the light because

I found my life in a dream  
With my path in front of me  
Now I finally know who I am  
I found my life in a dream

It showed me  
Hope from above  
Friendship and love  
And the life I should be leading

I found my life in a dream  
With my path in front of me  
Now I finally know who I am  
I found my life in a dream

My life in a DREAM!

Everyone swayed with her and the Cures who all knew the true meaning patted Nozomi on the back. As the song end a single spotlight landed on Urara and her two lockets.

End pt 12


	13. Chapter 13

YPC5 Stardust pt 13

**Fleuriste Natsuki**

Rin is working on a floral arrangment, while her mother is taking care of the customers. In walks, Nozomi's mother, she is heading straight for Rin's mom.

"Kazu-chan" she says, "I'm here to pick up my order. I really think Nozomi will like to have them even if she loses. I think it was wonderful for her just to be nominated again." Kazuyo nodded.

"HUH!?!?!" said a confused Rin.

1,2,3,4, Pretty Cure 5 _Stardust!_

**Nuts Shop**

Everyone was helping out making sure they had lots of merchandise for next week's big sale that was going to happen to kick off the Summer Break. The only people that weren't there was Rin who was working at her family's shop and Nozomi, who said she had a family function.

Everyone was shocked when the door busted open and a crazed looking Rin came in. "I don't believe her. First of all she lied to us! And secondly, it not the first time either. I might have to noogie her again, just for all this trouble."

"Eh?!?!?" said the group in confusion.

"Karen, as council president you know about that area art contest going on today right?"

"Yes. The Toei Annual Art Festive and Contest is this weekend and the amateur/student art contest is today. Why?"

"Do you now who is representing our school?"

"No, I'll I know is two classmates were chosen by the Art Teacher for the two categories of fine arts and anime/manga art, and again may I ask why?"

"Because for the past two years the fine art's candidate has been Nozomi."

"WhAt?!?!?!?!?" screamed everyone else.

**Art Festival**

Nozomi stepped back and looked at her painting. She smiled a sweet but sad smile and looked at all the other work surrounding her, and she smile lost even more intensity.

"You know you should have more confidence in your work. BECAUSE it is awesome!" said a male voice from behind her. She spun around to see Kaoru. She smiled and shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I guess you didn't look at your program, did you. I'm a contestant for the anime/manga part of the contest. I have made all six of my PreCure character to be shown."

"Wow, that's great, I would love to see them. Let's go." As she made a grab for his arm he pulled away.

"Un uh!" he said wagging his finger, "I want to see your work up close first, since I'm already here." He walked up closer to her painting. From a far the painting looks like a black canvas with a white dot on it, but it came alive when you got closer. The white dot was actually a tinted teardrop of different colors hitting a dark puddle. The different colors in the teardrop were pink, red, yellow, green, blue, and purple. When you noticed the colors in the teardrop that's when you start to notice the same colors in the dark surrounding waters, like waves of color trying to lighten the darkness. Kaoru also notice the name of the piece "Never Surrender".

When he finally pulled up from the piece, her found Nozomi looking very shy and unsure of herself. "Ok, what happen to the bubbly girl that I go to for information about Kurumi about? Cause she is never this quiet or unsure about herself."

A cruel and snotty voice washed over them, "Well isn't Miss Klutzoid, back for another round of humiliation." Both turned to see a girl for Cinq's rival school of Ladies of Victory's school. "You must be a new competitor if you're hanging out with her. I'm Victoria Collins last year's top winner of the contest. So why are you talking to her, when you could be talking to me?"

Kaoru sent Nozomi a look like "is she for real", while Nozomi looked down and sad. Vicky saw this look and was quite pleased with herself.

"Hey, jerk! Leave Nozomi alone or else." Said a very angry and familiar voice. Nozomi turned around to see five perturbed girl and three angry guys, with Rin being the angriest of all.

"Oh please what can you do that little miss OPPS hasn't done to other contestants and herself last year. Let's see she hit one contestants beadwork table sending beads every where causing other contestants to slip on them, and then when she got an honorable mention in the contest she tripped and landed on her face, that almost caused me to drop my precious trophy. And please that piece she has there is absolutely forgettable compared to mine."

"Ok, that it!" Rin said about to charge her if the others did not hold her back.

"Rin don't. It's ok. I don't care what she says about my piece. I know what it means to me and that's all that truly matters." Said Nozomi.

"Whatever!" said Vicky as she scurried away from Rin.

The group looked at the painting and smile. They also knew the meaning behind the piece.

"It's perfect." Said Karen.

"Absolutely amazing!" said Coco causing a massive blush from Nozomi.

"It is the true mean and definition of how hope can never truly die." Komachi said poetically.

The others nodded with that statement. But then the conversation took a turn as they turned to look at Nozomi with a sinister look. Nozomi started to look for an exit. She turned to Kaoru for help, but he was staring at Kurumi, so he was no help at all.

"So this is your family function, huh." Said Kurumi.

"Nozomi, why did you lie to us," said Urara with a puppy dog face.

"I di…" started Nozomi when she was interrupted by.

"Yes, why wouldn't you tell your friends about this. Do you have something to hide? A painful or devious secret that you wish to get off your chest, huh, huh, Miss Yumehara? I, Mika Masuko, editor of Cinq's newspaper am here to get the scoop." She said with a tape recorder in Nozomi's face.

"Back down, Mika and why are you here?" said Rin a little bit peeved of that Mika cut of Nozomi.

"Well I heard what happened at last year's event with Nozomi and I wanted to see myself what would happen this year. Last year our editor only put into the newspaper that our fine arts contestant got an honorable mention, because she didn't want to make Cinq look bad, because of some silly accident. Well now I'm in charge and I say everything is news even the bad stuff. Sorry Nozomi, but I only print the truth."

"It's ok, I think it's the right thing to do. I don't want you to comprise your morals for me. But that is also the reason why I didn't tell you guy about this. I thought I was going to make a fool of myself again and I didn't want to disappoint you guys." She said.

"Nozomi, we told you this once many years ago. You will never disappoint us." Said Rin.

"You are that teardrop, Nozomi." Said Karen.

"You give us hope when we are crumbling." Said Komachi.

"You make us laugh, when we are sad." Said Urara remember the night of the dance and how Nozomi made her smile.

"And you are always there to comfort us, when we need it. Never forget that." Said Kurumi.

All the girls did a group hug. Then Rin's voice came out of the hug, "Masuko even think about putting this into the news and I will come after you." Mika put down her camera.

Just when they were about to let go, they noticed Nozomi's locket pulling towards the left and glowing white.

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kurumi, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kurumi is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

The girls and the mascots were running towards the anime/manga section of the art festival. Rin said, "Ok, I'm I the only one that thinks it's ironic to be finding a Crystalini here. I mean technically our live are similar to anime/manga lives, heck Kaoru is making one about us. The only way this could get more ironic is if the Crystalini was at Kaoru's…"

Yep, right there at the PreCure 5 booth was a female Rosie-Pink Crystalini, who was playing with a plushy homemade version of Milky Rose. Everyone sweat dropped when they saw that. They also spied on their characters that Kaoru made, they weren't have bad, really good actually. The Crystalini finally noticed them and smile happily at them. She started to float over when a ring of fire surrounded Kaoru's booth with the Crystalini still inside.

Someone yelled fire and everyone ran outside until only the girls and mascots were left. The fire died down and on top of the booth was Kaon holding onto the Crystalini. "Well hello girls thank you for leading me to the Crystalini, you've been a big help."

"You won't have her for long." Said the group.

All the lockets glowed their signature color and then, "Metamorphose!" & "Skyrose Translate!" with a flash of colors lights there they were in all their glory.

"Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

"Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!"

"Effervescent Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"Tranquility of the Green Earth, Cure Mint!"

"Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The Blue Rose is The Secret Mark, Milky Rose!"

Pretty Cure 5 all rushed at Kaon causing her to jump and twist out of the way, while keeping a hold on the Crystalini, but what she didn't pay attention to was the fact it was only the five that were attacking.

Rose was lining up her shot at the hand that as holding the Crystalini. "Let burst a snowstorm of roses, envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Sky Petal Rings!" The rings swarmed onto there target. Kaon hissed and let go of the Crystalini and when she did Nuts and Syrup pulled off a Cure move by throwing Coco into the air to catch the Crystalini before Kaon did again. She growled and then took out a scroll, "Well lets see how you do when you gals are fight one of your own."

"Huh?" the Cures said.

"DOU SHA KI! Rise, Kunian, and fight for me!" she said as she threw the scroll onto the Milky Rose doll. "Oh no!" said the others incomplete dismay and aggravation. The doll became a distorted giant of the doll.

"You know I had nightmares like this when Milk and I were arguing like crazy back in our first year as Pretty Cures," said Dream. Rose just shot Dream a dirty look. "Ok onto the game plan. Rose, Agua, and Mint go deal with Kaon. Rouge, Lemonade and I will deal with Kunian Milky Rose."

"Don't call her that." Rose said. "I don't want my good name sullied by that."

** Behind some booths**

When Kaoru and Mika heard about the strange fire they came to check it out thinking it might be Pretty Cure related, and they were right. Mika was taking pictures like crazy and Kaoru was celebrating that his item was being used in a fight. What they didn't know was that the mascots were under the table, now thinking of a way to stop those two from causing trouble.

**Rose, Aqua, Mint**

Rose was throwing hits left and right at Kaon, and she wasn't even being burned because she was going do fast. To say she was angry at Kaon was an understatement, she is nuclear was more like it.

Kaon didn't feel a thing thou, because she put up a fire barrier around her front side, but she forgot to protect her back and with two other Cures around she really should have. But by the time she started thinking about doing it Aqua already figure out that she should hit her there. "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower."

The water rushed over her weakening sheild, and Rose put all the rest of her power into a single punch. WHAM! Kaon was thrown into a wall. And to the two that were watching in secret it seemed like Rose just disappeared while really she turned back into Milk.

Mint know took her turn as she saw Kaon getting up to throw a fireball at the now tired Milk. "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger...take this! Pretty Cure Mint Planetary Pull!" She trapped Kaon and kept pushing her into the ground until she could keep Kaon pushed down anymore. She then let her loose sending Kaon off like a rocket into the sky and threw a skylight.

Nuts and the Crystalini ran and gave them the message about the watchers so the five of them disappeared to the roof.

**Others**

Dream, Rouge, and Lemonade ran as they were being chased by the Kunian. It gave off a godzilla roar and breathed fire.

"If it wasn't trying to burn us alive right now, I would be on the floor laughing." Said Rouge.

"Shut UP, Rouge!" said the others.

"Me like Flowers!" said Kunian.

The girls stopped and looked at each other. They turned around and looked at the Kunian then at each other. "Did it just talk?"

"Me like Flowers! ROAW" It breathed fire at them. They jumped out of the way.

Rouge has had enough, she was going to fight fire with fire. "The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart...take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Comet!" She shot the comet straight into the flame to gain extra power from it. The comet blasted straight into the Kunian's face causing it the fall back.

This action gave Lemonade the time she need to use her attack. "The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" The beam hit the Kunian causing it to become frozen in time.

It was Dream's turn now. "The great potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!" The dust found the scroll the doll's tiara, and burned it off. Coco and Syrup quickly came and told the girls what was going on and they headed to the roof as everything went back to normal.

** Roof **

Dream smiled at the Rosie Pink Crystalini and asked, "So who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Hope, and the girls are right. You will never lose hope, so it doesn't matter if I'm out here or in there. Because I will always be there for you, just like you are always there for them."

Dream opened her locket and smiled as the locket shuts to show off her new gem.

** Award Ceremony **

The lead judge took the stage. "Now it is time to announce the first place winners of the fine arts and anime/manga as well as our first place all-around winner."

Vicky turned to Nozomi and said, "Don't worry you probably will get honorable mention again this year, maybe."

"Why I atta!" Rin said while making a grab for her throat.

"First place in the Fine Arts is Victoria Collins."

"WhAt!" said Vicky in shock as she was pushed on stage. She was given on of the two smaller trophies left.

"First place in Anime/Manga Design is Kaoru Mori"

Kaoru ran up for his award, when he saw the girls cheering for him he smile, but when he saw Kurumi doing it he blushed.

"Finally Best in Show goes to Nozomi Yumehara for 'Never Surrender'."

The girls screamed as they hug Nozomi, and from behind her Coco leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Congrats." He whispered in her ear as he gentle pusher her towards the stage.

While walking up the steps towards her trophy all she could do was think she already got the best award possible.

End pt 13


	14. Chapter 14

YPC5 Stardust pt 14

**Nut's house**

"Argh!!!!!" was heard coming from the second story landing just before something banged against the table.

The rest of the group smiled nervously at their few customers, and then glanced at the landing. Rin's voice came over them, "Every things fine, just having problems making up a new design for the sale on Sunday."

The girls looked at each other and shook their heads. Karen then said, "Yeah right. She's about as 'fine' as a Nin-jin, and I really doubt it's because of her designing."

The entire group nodded, and then they noticed a smile starting to bloom on Nozomi's face. They all took a step back as Nozomi's eyes shifted to the landing. "Well we all know what her real problem is so why don't we fix it, and I already have a plan." She said.

The group just crowded together and looked on with fear.

1,2,3,4, Pretty Cure 5 _Stardust!_

**Locksley Academy's Futbal Field**

"Your big plan was just to take Rin to his GAME!" whispered Kurumi harshly.

"Yes, well they can't solve anything if they don't see each other, and they've been ignoring each other for the past four days." Nozomi said in defense of her plan.

"Ok, I'll give you that one."

Rin who had a blindfold on asked, "Ok guys I know you are trying to cheer me up for some reason and I went along with the plan, but can I take off this blindfold yet?"

"Yes, you can," said Urara holding the bag containing the Mascots.

When Rin saw where she was at, she tried to turn away. Karen and Komachi came behind her and pushed her forward, while Nozomi and Kurumi grabbed her arms to pull her forward. Between the four of them the got Rin into the stadium, while Urara and the others followed behind with sweatdrops.

**The Game**

It was the end of the game and Locksley was ahead by one. But as the timer was running out the Locksley boys had the ball and were trying to up their win by another goal. A player kicked it over to their best player Daisuke who had already made two goals today. All that was running threw his mind was one sentence. 'Make the shot, don't think of Rin.' As the clock counted down from 5, he lined up his shot and kicked. The ball hit the top post and was knocked out as the buzzer rang. The Locksley side cheered, while Daisuke was pulled into a rage.

He walk off the court and right before he went into the locker room, he felt a need to look into the stands. Sitting at the top of the bleachers, with her usual group sat the girl caused all of his problem. She looked upset and unsure of herself but that didn't matter. All that mattered was his game. He glared at her and walked into the locker room.

Rin just looked down. As the other girls tried to comfort her, she started to get really angry. She jumped up, and started to walk away.

The girls ran after her. Nozomi grabbed her shoulder and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of doing things his way. I let him be angry at me for no reason. I let him not tell me why he was doing this. I let him ignore me! WELL not anymore! I am getting my answer, wither he likes it or NOT!" she fumed.

**Park**

After grabbing his stuff, Daisuke went to the park, where he practices. He kept trying to kick the ball into the net, but he kept missing. He just screamed in anger, but what he didn't know was that he was being watched.

Daisuke did hear some pounding feet that were heading in his direction. He looked up and saw a very annoyed Rin coming straight at him with her normal entourage. She walked up to him and put one hand on her hip, while the other started poking him in the chest. "Ok, bub, I have been patient enough. What is wrong with you? I come to meet up with you on Monday and you tare into me for no apparent reason. Well now I'm asking for a reason, and I'm not leaving until I get one." She said getting right into his face.

He just starred into her eyes with a glare, but she didn't back down. In fact, she threw in her own glare right back at him. Daisuke answer her with this reply, "You want to know what my problem is. I'll tell you my problem it's you! Ever since the dance, you have been on my mind and I can't get you out. And that means I can't put my entire focus on futbal, which causes me to mess up. So it is all your fault I'm like this, you and that dress of yours." He pushed away the poking finger and turned around and ran away. Leaving behind six shocked girl and one who was turn as red as her cure outfit.

As he got deep into the forest surrounding the park he felt like something was watching him. He kept on walking until he saw this stand. This stand had all these little charms and bottles on it, and the sign said Ambitions Coming True. The man behind the counter saw him and smirked. "Well you look like a man torn by something, maybe I have some thing you need to set it right." He said.

"Yeah right like I need mystical items to set something right," Daisuke said sarcastically.

"Well if you don't believe me. How about I give you some proof." The man said, "You dream about becoming a pro-futbal player, but right now you are unfocused by something or someone else." He picks up a dark red bottle, which was covered by a scroll of some sort. "This elixir brings clarity to the mind, and blocks out the unwanted items like they were never there at all."

Daisuke starred at the bottle, it almost seemed to be calling to him. "How much?"

The man's smirk got bigger, "For you, free just to make you believe in what I'm selling, but next time you pay."

"Ok." Daisuke grabbed the bottle and walked away. As soon as he was out of the area, the stand disappeared and all that was left was a man with red eyes.

**Back with the girls**

The girls finally got back to normal a few minutes later. Komachi asked, "Did he say, what I think he just said?"

"Yep," came from the rest.

"Rin you have to go after him" said Nozomi, "This could be the chance you always wanted."

"But he doesn't want me right now," she said. "He is trying to focus on his future."

"Yes, but he's not because he's conflicted about his feeling and if you two don't figure it out. He'll always be conflicted." Karen said.

"Go for it!" said Kurumi and Urara.

"Ok! Ok!" she said waving her arms around. As she did everyone noticed the white light now coming from her wrist.

And every body just said, "Oh boy!"

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kurumi, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kurumi is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

**Daisuke**

As he walked back to the practice field, he kept on looking at the bottle in his hand. What he didn't know that the being that was spying on him when he was walking in the forest, also took a ride with him in his gym bag. As he started to pull the top off the bottle, the ruby colored being began to talk.

"Do you think that is the right way to control what you are doing?" the being asked.

"Whose there? Come out and show yourself?" Daisuke said looking around the forest.

"Um…down here, in the bag," he looked down to see a tiny male figure with a ruby crystal bottom. "Hi, I know you probably think you're crazy now, but listen to me. Doing this won't help you. Passion can't be thrown away, and you can have more then one. You just have to be open to life and all its experiences. That is your problem; you're not listening to your heart. Listen to it and everything will be all right."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Daisuke lifts the bottle to his lips, as Rin and the others run into the scene. The Crystalini knows instinctively who she is and float over to her and says, "I, Passion, tried to stop him."

Daisuke drinks the elixir. He screams as it burns down his throat. His pupils over take his eyes making them blank and black. The writing that is on the Nin-Jin transformation scrolls now appears on his forehead like a tattoo. His shadow has enlarged and is distorted into a monstrous shape.

"MWHAHAHAHAHA! I have perfected it. The perfect elixir to control you peaceful simpletons." The group look up into a tree to see Kage standing on a branch gloating, "I now control this boy's shadow to make it do my bidding. DOU SHA KI! Rise, Kunian, and fight for me!" Daisuke's shadow rose off the ground and surrounded Daisuke. I formed muscular elongated version of Daisuke, almost like it was a carnival mirror image.

"Girls now!" said Nozomi.

Rin looked at the Kunian and said, "We can't inside that thing is Daisuke. We can't hurt him."

"I know Rin that's why, only Mint, Lemonade, and I are fighting him. I have a plan, ok."

"Ok!" Rin brings up her locket to open it.

All the lockets glowed their signature color and then, "Metamorphose!" & "Skyrose Translate!" with a flash of colores lights there they were in all their glory.

"Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

"Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!"

"Effervescent Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"Tranquility of the Green Earth, Cure Mint!"

"Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The Blue Rose is The Secret Mark, Milky Rose!"

Mint, Lemonade, and Dream ran and pushed themselves into the Kunian. This caused the Kunian to be pushed away from the others.

**Mint, Lemonade, and Dream**

The three of them where dodging left and right. They didn't want to hit the Kunian, just because it might hurt Daisuke. Dream motioned to Lemonade with a head nod. They both charged at the Kunian, with each of them taking out one of its feet this caused the Kunian to become air-born.

Mint saw what was happening and took her chance. "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger...take this! Pretty Cure Mint Planetary Pull!" She trapped the Kunian in the green dome just using enough presure to make sure he doesn't move to much. The reason she was doing that is so Lemonade could get a perfect shot. When she had it in her alignment, she made her shot with a, "The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" that totally stopped the Kunian dead in it's tracks.

Dream now had her chance to turn Daisuke back. "The great potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!" The dust enveloped the Kunian seeping into its pores and washing away the scroll marks. Leaving Daisuke kneeling on the ground trying to catch his breath. He looked at the girls in awe, and that when they knew that he knew the truth about them.

"Ah oh" was all they said.

**Others**

Rouge was not having a good day as she kept doing back flips over the shadow balls that kept on coming her way. Kage seem mainly interested in her instead of the others. But that was kind of a good thing, because that left Aqua sometime to figure out where the Nin-Jin of Shade would pop up next.

When she figured it out, she and Rose decided to double team him. Rose called on her powers first, "Let burst a snowstorm of roses, envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Sky Petal Rings!" Right before Rose let the rings go, Aqua did her attack, "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower." The water butterflies surrounded the sky petal rings turning them into ice. The ice rings slamed into their target and sending him onto the ground.

This gave Rouge the chance she needed, and she called upon all of her passion as she said, "The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart...take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Comet!" The comet hit its make send Kage back into a tree. Rouge said this as he was trying to get up, "You should have never brought an innocent into this battle for that, we will never forgive you." Aqua and Rose flanked Rouge's side glaring at Kage. He just growled at them as he faded away into the shadows.

The three turned around to see the rest coming toward them with Daisuke leading the charge straight to Rouge. All three of them were like 'Oh No' when they saw the look on the other girls faces.

"Rin! You're Cure Rouge!" he screeched.

"Shh!" all the Cures said.

"Like there is anyone around." He said when they shushed him.

"You must not know Masuko then," said Rouge as all the rest of the girls scanned their eyes around to be sure, "She has the enate ablity to pop up when you least expect it."

"So this is what you do when you mysteriously disappear, if you had just told me I would have been able to understand."

Coco and Nuts then jumped onto Rouge's shoulders, "They have never told anyone their secret, because it kept both themselves and the ones they cared about safe-coco."

"It talked!?!?!?!" he said as the two jumped off her shoulder and then all three of them transformed, "You're the guys for the shop!?!?!?!"

Nuts then said, "We'll explain everything later. Right now we need you to promise to keep this a secret. Can you do that for Rin's stake?"

He looked at Rouge and smile, "Yes, I can." Rouge smiled back. In the background all the girls awed.

The came that same voice that came from his bag earlier, "Love would have loved watching this."

"Passion!" came from all the girls. He snickered and waved. Rouge shook her head and opened up her locket. The final second gem was in place, now it was onto the thirds.

End pt. 14


	15. Chapter 15

YPC5 Stardust pt 15

**Verone Academy**

Nagisa and Honoka walked into their classroom together. The two seventeen year-olds were talking about this years Pretty Cure Christmas Party, which was set at Nut's House this year.

"So do you have any idea what you're going to get for Mai, since you pulled her as you secret santa?" asked Nagisa.

"I was thinking some new art supples, but I still have over half a year to decide." She said, "So have you made any decisions on Nozomi's gift?"

Nagisa pouted, "Nope. I can think of one thing she really wants, but I can't ever tell the guy I like that I like him. So how could I help Nozomi get her guy."

Honoka just patted Nagisa's shoulder, then they heard a lot of noise. It was coming from Shiho's and Rina's desks. The rest of the girls from the class surrounded them. The two original Cures broke threw the crowd to ask the two, "What is going on over here?"

"Nagisa, what are you doing this Sunday, Sunday, Sunday?" Shiho asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because look at this flier I found for a big sale this Sunday on these really pretty accessories." She said.

Honoka and Nagisa grabbed the flier, and saw in big, bold letters the stores name.

And all Nagisa said was, "Nut's House?!?!?!?! ARIENAI!!!!!!!!!" (sorry I couldn't stop myself)

1,2,3,4, Pretty Cure 5 _Stardust!_

**Sunday, the BIG SALE**

Girls from all over were lined up for about a half a mile just to get into the store. We had the more know girls for Cinq and Ladies of Victory, but also girls from other schools as well. Our six leading ladies were rushing around helping out customers were they could, and a most of our leading men were also working as well, and two of them didn't have a reason to be any where near the store, yet.

Rin's voice bellowed over the madness. "Hey guys we need some more jewelry, can you get it from the storage room."

Nuts, Coco, and Daisuke all nodded and went back to the storage room. Daisuke lightly shut the door, leaving just a crack open. He then said as he sat for a little bit, "This is absolutely nuts. I feel like I've played two back-to-back futbal matches and we have only been at this for two and half hours."

"Yeah, It is a little hectic especially when it's your first time working here, but you said you can handle it." Said a sarcastic Nuts.

"I can handle it," he said defensively, "But I also took this job to hang out more with my girlfriend, but I have barely talked to her today."

"Yes, you have but remember today is just busier than normal, so next time you work here it will be better," said the diplomatic Coco.

"Yeah that's true, but it not like you guys will let me join you when you're doing Rin's third job."

Coco scowled and said, "Hey, we are trying to protect you, and the girls could be distracted if they had to worry about you coming into their fights."

"I know, I know, but at least I could have Rin's and my first kiss like you and Nozomi's." he said with a smirk, which he shared with Nuts.

"What!?!?!?" screeched a blushing Coco.

"Yeah, Rin told me about that one. She used it as an example of why I shouldn't get involved with the fighting." He said.

As Nuts snickered, Coco turned to him and glared, "Well at least I have gotten a kiss, have you, Syrup, or Daisuke gotten one." Nut glared back and picked up one of the boxes, "Come on let get back to work."

What they didn't know is a yellow haired girl was sent back to see why they were taking so long and she over heard EVERYTHING!

At the back wall of the store was Syrup refilling the empty shelves with new items. He didn't sense the incoming danger about to jump on him. Urara hopped right by him yelling, "HI!" Syrup jumped about a foot into the air when she did that.

"Sorry," she said looking at him all innocent.

"It's ok, so did you need me for anything?"

"Well I kinda over heard something."

"What?"

"That you've never been kissed." She said, and with that sentence he turned a deep red.

"Hhh…hhoo…how did you hear that?" he said nervously.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you shouldn't have been added into the conversation if you weren't there, so I'm here to help rectify the situation." She lifted a hand and turned his head towards her. As she starts to make herself taller by standing on her tip-of-her toes, she also moves his head closer. And right when their faces were about an inch from each other. "AHH! This is SOOO CUTE!!!!!" said a girl with black hair holding up a bracelet to her friends. "I'm so going to buy this!" She turns around looks at the two bright red faced people that where behind her and said, "How much does this cost?"

"Umm… 2000 yen." Said the still blushing Syrup. "Let me go ring this up for you." He grabs the bracelet and dashes for the counter.

The dark haired dark eyed girl wearing a Ladies of Victory school pin turns to Urara, "Hey next time you try to kiss him, do it less publicly, even though it was so CUTE! Bye!" Then the girl went up to the counter to pay. (Guest appearance by CureAutumn)

Urara nodded and went to join the other girls with the Sale. The door dinged again signaling another customer. Nozomi turned to greet them, "Thank y… Ahh!" she screamed causing everyone to turn toward her. She ran and squished to three new customer. The rest of the Cures saw why she did that when she moved away. Standing in front of the door was Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari. The other five went to greet them.

Karen asked, "What are you three doing here?"

"We saw your flier and came to buy some accessories." Said Honoka.

"Who cares why? It's just good to actually see them instead of just talking to them by e-mail." Said Rin who bumped fists with Nagisa.

Nuts came over and said, "Why don't you girls go up to the landing after you shop a bit. The sale is starting to run down anyway."

All the girls nodded, the six went back to helping out customers, while the other three shopped a bit. After awhile they all went up to the landing and talked, while the guys finished off the sale.

Now that the sale was finished the guys walked up the stairs to join the girls. They came in at the end of Nagisa's story.

"So the kitchen was a mess and Hikaru and Ryouta are covered in flour eggs and who knows what else. And the both pointed at each other and said he did it. To this day none of us know what they were up to." This sent all the girls into a fit of giggles and collapsing onto each other.

The guys just stand there until the girls notice them. They all blush and wave at the guys. The guys just shake their heads and roll their eyes. Syrup then noticed Urara's left arm sticking out of the pile, the locket bracelet was glowing white and pulling northerly. He told everyone and they all got out of the pile. The orignal Pretty Cure asked if they could come along and the others said yes. Daisuke hugged Rin good-bye and told her to be careful, and Nuts told him not to burn down his store while they were gone. Daisuke just rolled his eyes.

The group ran until they got to the amusement park that Urara got her first break as an Emcee. On the stage messing with the background was a magenta colored male Crystalini.

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kurumi, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kurumi is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

"Umm… Girls I feel a dark aurora around here…mepo" said the yellow Mepple.

"Mepple's right everybody. Be on you guard…mipo" said the princess of hope Mipple.

"Also be careful…popo" said Porun.

"Scary…lulu" came from the pink game device.

Rin kept an eye out looking for trouble as they got closer to the Crystalini, "So… Which creep do you think it's going to be this time?"

The rest of the group shrugged kept on moving towards the Crystalini, and right when they were about to get onto the stage the was a howling wind that knocked them all down and a shroud of shadows filled up the stage.

"Hey, hey, let me go do I look like a stress ball to you. Although I might not be that I do look like I should be hanging off a crystal chandelier. Also did you just get off a red-eye flight cause it looks like it." Said a young male voice.

The girls looked at the stage to see both Kaze and Kage there. Kaze was holding the Crystalini, who now when closer look at him you could see a jester's hat on top of his head. The Crystalini opened his mouth again to say, "Wow, so who's big, bad, and black over there. Hey mister, have you ever heard of the word color?"

All the girls giggle at the little Crystalini especially Urara, who liked his attitude. The Crystalini heard the laughs and turned towards them and said, "Finally a real audience. This two over here can't even crack a smile."

"SHUT UP!!!!" said an angry Kaze, "Brother lets get this over with ok?"

"Yes sister," he said with a smirk.

"Transform…popo…lulu…mepo…mipo" came from the four mascots from the Garden of Light.

All the lockets glowed their signature color and then, "Metamorphose!" & "Skyrose Translate!" with a flash of colores lights there they were in all their glory.

"Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

"Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!"

"Effervescent Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"Tranquility of the Green Earth, Cure Mint!"

"Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The Blue Rose is The Secret Mark, Milky Rose!"

The other three grabbed their transformed mascots and said, "Dual Aurora Wave!" & "Luminous! Shining Stream!"

The two Ninn-Jin's jaws droped instead of six pretty cures there were nine "What do you children do in your free time, clone each other." Screamed Kaze.

"Please, you didn't know there are 15+ Pretty Cures. Heck if they wanted to they probably could start union. Pretty Cure Union: to appel you must have magical/mystical powers, must have at least one or more parteners, must wear a short skirt, have a mascot of some kind, and have to save the many worlds from the brink of distruction. All this while still look as cute as a button. Please if this was an anime or some thing it would have enough spin-offs to created a francise with." Said the magenta Crystalini.

All the Cures thought about what he said and nodded along. The two Nin-Jin looked at each other and mouthed the words '15+'. They shuddered after that, it was annoying enough with 6 and now 9, anymore than that someones head might explode. Kage shook of the shock and brought out a scroll. He took the scroll and threw it onto the lighting system. "DOU SHA KI! Rise, Kunian, and fight for me!" The Kunian broke free from the scafulting and landed next to the Nin-Jin.

The girls each broke into a group of three. Black and White joined up with Dream to take on the Kunian. Rouge, Mint, and Luminous took on Kage, while Aqua, Lemonade, and Rose took on Kaze.

**Kaze vs. Cures**

Kaze was dodging left and right, so she could keep a hold of the Crystalini. She was so focused on the Cures she never noticed that she was about to be dive bombed by the three mascot. Syrup turned into his carrier mode and flew Coco and Nuts above the fights. They knew the girls wouldn't use their powers on her until they could make sure the Crystalini was safe.

So the three dive bombed her and the last second before they hit her Syrup changed back into his normal form. The three of them grabbed onto the arm that she was holding onto the Crystalini too, and they then started to scratch, bite, and peck her arm until she started to wave her arm about. This set all four of them into the air. Syrup and the Crystalini were caught by Lemonade and Coco & Nuts had Aqua catching them.

While she was distracted Rose used her attack to catch her off-guard. "Let burst a snowstorm of roses, envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Sky Petal Rings!" Kaze put up a wind shield to protect herself, but this left Lemonade and Aqua with a clear shot. The two combined their powers. "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower." And then came, "The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" Lemonade freezing power made the jet of water turn into crystalized water statue. So Kaze was being squeezed incoming petal rings and a solid water jet, her only choice was to escape.

The group just high five and smirked when she left. The Crystalini tuged on Lemonade's skirt. She turned to smile at it. He did a goofy face back that caused Lemonade to laugh. He then smiled and said, "Hi I'm Humor, I guess it time for my big exit. It's been fun, but I gotta go entertain the other Crystalinis now." Lemonade giggled some more and opened up her locket. Now she has a magenta gem join her teal & yellow gems.

**Kage vs. Cures**

Luminous kept blocking him with her heart baton, but because she is the element of light that means everytime he hits her sheild he is weakened bit by bit. This caused his attacks and movements to slow down making it easier for the others to track him.

Kage was very tired so he tried to power himself up, that way he could take out Luminous in one shot. When he went for it, Mint threw herself in front of Luminous and used her powers, "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger...take this! Pretty Cure Mint Planetary Pull!" The green dome trapped him and started to lift him into the air and kept him a float.

This gave Rouge the time she need to make her shot count. "The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart...take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Comet!" Just before the red butterfly was about to hit a gust of wind blew it away. Kaze showed up and disappeared with her brother.

**Kunian battle**

White, Black, and Dream were dodging and hitting the Kunian with everything they got but when the light flashes on you. You become blined for a little while this is what happened to Dream which meant the original Pretty Cure also had to protect her while fighting.

The Kunian flicked its wire cables at two Cures causing them to hit the backgound of the stage. The pulled the heads up and pushed their feet off the wall, flinging themselves at the Kunian. They started wacking him all over the place.

This fight between the Original Pretty Cures and the Kunian gave Dream enough time to get her eyesight back. Both Black and White notice Dream giving them a V sign with her fingers. They pulled themselves back and let Dream take care of the rest. "The great potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!" The pink dust surrounded it burning off the scroll which was attached to the bottom of the middle light. The three meet up with the other six and walked back to the store.

**Nuts' House**

Daisuke was there to greet the girl with a smile and Rin with a hug. Urara turned to Syrup after watching Rin & Daisuke and said, "Oh yeah, that reminds me." She turned to face him and went on her tippy toes and gave him a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. He turned bright red while she turned around to look at the group. They were all staring at her in shock and all she had to say for herself is this, "Th- Th-Th-Th-Th-... That's all, folks."

End pt. 15


	16. Chapter 16

YPC5 Stardust pt 16

(sorry if the spellings off, spell check had an error)

**Helena's Gym**

Two figures dressed in full fencing uniform bowed to each other. They lifted their sabers and in a flash they lunged at each other. The touching metal caused tiny sparks as both parried against one another.

The one on the right side, saw an opening in the others defense. That person changed the movement and momentum of their blade. The blade then went threw the others defense to score a point by hit the left persons right shoulder.

They both separated and bowed again to each other. It was then they heard clapping. Lady Helena and her husband Luke were walking threw the rest of the fencing that was going on.

Luke then spoke, "Excellent work you two, but then again what would you expect from one of our gym's main athletes and the other one who helps teach fencing."

The two took off their helmets on the left was a dark haired girl, who was happy for a challenge, and the other girl had lovely shoulder length magenta colored hair who also smiled happily.

Helena then went to talk to the other girl about her next competition while Luke went to talk to Nozomi. "My dear girl, you now if you came to the gym more then once a month, you could be more then just our assistant teacher about fencing. You could actually join up with Asuka and compete with her."

"No, thanks Sir Luke, I'm just here to have fun." She said.

1,2,3,4, Pretty Cure 5 _Stardust!_

**Nut's House**

Kurumi was dusting the shelves of the store with the rest of the girls. This weekend has been very slow for the shop, because of last week's BIG SALE. She looked at the other four girls and asked one question, "Where is Nozomi, shouldn't she be here with us helping clean up this place?"

Karen, Komachi, & Urara just looked at each other and shrugged. Rin sighed and shook her head, "Don't you guys remember? Once a month Nozomi goes down to that gym on Kai Street to help teach people how to fence. She fell in love with fencing after our last adventure."

Urara started nodding, "Oh yeah, she asked if we would go with her the first few time, but we were all busy with other stuff."

"Um well since it is slow now, and we are on summer break, why don't we go see what going on. Nozomi did say on this day the fencing area was open to the public." Said Komachi.

"I agree. It might be fun to fence a little bit again." Karen said. The five then talked the mascots into going with them, so they closed up the store and went on their way to the gym.

**Gym**

At the gym, Nozomi was helping a ten-year-old girl with her grip on her foil. One way gave her strength and stability, but the other way gave her extra length to use in a fight. The other girls watch as Nozomi talked to the child making her feel calm and happy when she hit the dummy.

As the girl hugged Nozomi for her help, that's when Nozomi noticed her friends watching her, she then ran towards them welcoming them to the gym. Each girl got introduced to the owners, and was given a practice uniform and a sword.

They each started with a dummy first remembering how to use a sword, while Nozomi was at the sidelines holding onto the boys and telling them about the rules of fencing. When everyone felt good enough to try, they went to a practice mat to work out. Each of them went at each other in a mock match with Nozomi as the judge/referee.

What they didn't know is that someone followed them from the store to find out where Nozomi was. This person wanted to humiliate Nozomi and prove she was better than her at everything. She walked up behind Nozomi and pushed her saber into Nozomi's back.

"Ouch!" she cried as she turned around. The other looked towards Nozomi to also see Victoria Collins in full uniform and a sword. She was smirking confidently at Nozomi. "Well isn't it little miss 'Oh No'. How did you get this job, wouldn't you be suited more for a less graceful sport like sumo-wrestling."

Rin growled and was about to lunge at her, and I didn't mean with a sword either. But the girls grabbed her before she did. Nozomi just stood there with a calm smile and said, "Hello welcome to Helena's Gym, are you here for a free lesson about fencing or to practice fencing with one of our more seasoned students/athletes?"

"Oh I came to challenge some one to a fight. I want you and I to battle it out right here to decide who's the best of the best. I hear you're pretty good for a non-competitor, but I know I much better at everything. Be it art, this, or anything else, you can't compare to my perfection."

"Oh yeah, bring it on!" said Rin.

Nozomi shook her head and said, "No, thank you."

"WHAT!" said everyone who was listening, and there were a lot of listeners. People heard Nozomi's yelp earlier and started to watch and listen to what was happening with everyone's favorite assistant teacher.

"I won't fight you. I do fencing because it is fun for me. If I fought you, that would be fun that would be work. I won't compromise my beliefs and what I want just to win a stupid battle. I only fight for something that is right and good. I don't fight for ego or props. You might, but I don't. So if you're not interested in staying for lesson, please leave me alone, and let me get back to what I was doing." Said Nozomi who then turn back towards the girls, who were all smiling and applauding for her. The rest who were also watch applauded as well.

"Argggg!" said Vicky as she turned to walk away. She left the building to notice a stand right across form the gym. It had a beach bum selling a drink of some-sorts.

"Hey little lady, do you want to try my new energy drink. It will give you enough energy to take on the toughest problems." He said.

"No thanks I only drink the highest qualities of drink." She said walking away.

"So you would be interested in a drink that could give you enough power to beat the person who mocked and humiliated you."

She turned around to stare at the man and the drink, "How did you know that?"

"I know that look, I had it myself once when I was an athlete. But when I gave that up to help them with this drink, I put all those resentments into this drink. That way no one would have to feel like that again, and only the people I believe are worthy of this drink get it. I think you are worthy, so how about a little try for free." He said offering the drink.

"Ok." She grabbed the bottle and opened it. Vicky took a sip. Her eyes became blank and she was no more. The scroll writing ran up her left arm, as Enkai smiled.

"You shall do my bidding now, but if you are defeated at least you won't remember a thing now that Kage and I have perfected our scroll liquid."

**Back with the Girls**

"All right, Nozomi!" said Kurumi as she gave her a high-five.

The other girls congratulated Nozomi when they noticed her locket glowing. The nine of them ran off towards the back of the building, this lead to the stair that went straight to the roof.

On top of the roof of the gym was an orange Crystalini male. He had his head held high as he smiled at Nozomi with pride. Then a hand reach out from behind the gym sign and tried to grab a hold of the Crystalini, but he ducked away and floated over Nozomi's head. From behind the sign came Vicky, who's died eyes gave away what happened to her.

"Well girls it's good to see you again," a voice came from on top the sign. They looked to see Enkai, "Now how do you like our new and improved scroll liquid. She is now asleep in her own mind while I have total control over her body. Isn't it great."

The group looked at each other with a look of disbelief and said, "Nope!"

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kurumi, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kurumi is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

All the lockets glowed their signature color and then, "Metamorphose!" & "Skyrose Translate!" with a flash of colores lights there they were in all their glory.

"Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

"Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!"

"Effervescent Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"Tranquility of the Green Earth, Cure Mint!"

"Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The Blue Rose is The Secret Mark, Milky Rose!"

Enkai smirked as he said those infamous words, "DOU SHA KI! Rise, Kunian, and fight for me!" Vicky mutated into a evil and deformed looking fencer. She had a foil and a saber in her hands.

"You know she kinda looks better this way," came out of Rouge's mouth.

"Rouge!" said the others while sweatdroping.

Lemonade, Rouge, & Mint went to take on Enkai, while the others delt with the Kunian. Coco and the boys had to hold onto the Crystalini who kept on trying to join the battle.

**Dream, Rose, Aqua**

Aqua jumped and dodge over the foil as it came her way, and she then said, "Dream it was a good idea not to let Rouge fight this Kunian. She would have taken to much enjoyment out of beating her up."

"Yep!" came out of both Dream and Rose's mouths as they agreed with that statement. They were also dodging the saber that the Kunian was thrusting at them.

Aqua and Dream nodded to each other. Dream pushed Rose out of the way of the Kunian, while she and Aqua lined themselves up with one of the swords. Aqua caught the foil in her hands at the same time that Dream caught the saber.

This gave Rose the moment she needed to get her attack ready. "Let burst a snowstorm of roses, envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Sky Petal Rings!" The rings sprung forth going straight for the Kunian's hand, which might be an illegal move in actual fencing, but here anything goes. The rings hit their marks causing the Kunian to let go of her weapons.

Aqua then took her chance, after dropping the giant foil. "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower." The water jets shot off with a bang, with each one hitting the Kunian knocking her off balance.

When the Kunian hit the floor, Dream saw her opening for a hit. "The great potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!" The dust seepted into the kunian's uniform finding the writing on her arm and washed it away. Left there lying on the roof was Vicky asleep in place of the Kunian. The girls then went to see how the others were doing.

**Others**

The others were also dodging left and right as well, but they were dodging water beams instead. Enkai wouldn't let up. He shot one after another after another, and he wasn't slowing down. Rouge figure ou the only way to stop the constant burrage was the hit back herself, so she aimed and fire. "The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart...take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Comet!" She pushed her fire straight into his water beam. The reaction cause a steam barrier that no one could see through or get through.

As both Enkai and Rouge tried to push the other out of this tug-of-war, Mint came up with an idea. She went to Lemonade and told her. Lemonade agreed to the idea. Mint used her power on Lemonade. "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger...take this! Pretty Cure Mint Planetary Pull!" Mint lightly pushed down Lemonade with the gravity. She then let go of Lemonade sending her into the air over the steam barrier.

Lemonade saw this as her chance to get Enkai. She aimed for the ground beneath Enkai's feet. "The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" The sunbeam hit the ground causing an explosion that caused Enkai the fly into the air. Lemonade then turned her body, so her feet slammed into Enkai's stomach.

As he hit the ground, Lemonade flipped off him. Rouge, Mint and Lemonade then surrounded him which caused him to glare at them and melt away.

The girls meet up with the mascots to find out that Vicky was asleep. Urara then said, "We probably should leave before she wakes up."

Komachi then said, "Let's head back to the store."

**Nut's House**

Nozomi looked at the orange Crystalini, who looked right back. He then said, "I am Courage. You called to me when you stood up for yourself. Never lose that ablity to stand up for what you believe. It will help you a lot along the path of life."

Nozomi nodded and opened her locket. As the locket closed, she could see a new orange gem take the bottom left star point. She looked around her and noticed that everyone was gone. Arms came around her again and kissed her cheek and then poofed into a cream colored mascot hung onto her shoulder.

"You did good-coco." He said. Nozomi just smiled & blushed, and from up above came some cheering and whistles. She turned redder and ran up stairs. She might not fight for competition, but for honor she will, so pillow fights were aloud.

End pt. 16


	17. Chapter 17

YPC5 Stardust pt 17

**Nut's House**

"Umm… Milk-nuts," he said poking Milk in her forehead, "You got to wake up now-nuts."

"Go away Nuts-sama! Let me sleep-mil." She said brushing him off with a flick of her ears.

"Let me try-rupu," Syrup said. He took a deep breath and screamed out, "Milk get up now, or Kurumi is going to be late for class-rupu!"

POOF! In a flash of smoke Kurumi was there in her school wears and said, "Oh no! I'm going to be late. Who am I now, Nozomi? Why didn't you guys walk me up earlier." She said all of this while zooming around the store getting ready, and before the guys could talk back to her about that last statement, she was already out the door.

**On the way to school**

Kurumi looked like she was trying to break Nozomi's schoolyard dash record as she turned the corner, but it seems she wasn't the only one in a hurry today.

BLAM! Was the only sound heard as Kurumi landed on top of a lean, strong male body, as she looked to see who she landed on the male lifted his head off the ground to look too. The two of them blushed one out of embarrassment and anger, and the other out of affection. (Take a wild guess which one is which)

"Kaoru, watch were you are going! Great now I'm going to be even later." She said in huff as she took off again.

Kaoru looked down in embarrassment and sadness as she ran off. He never noticed that his book bag now had a new pin sticking onto it.

1,2,3,4, Pretty Cure 5 _Stardust!_

**School**

Kurumi ran with all she had trying to make it to her classroom. She ran straight through the doors hoping she had a few extra seconds to make it to her seat now that class was back in section.

As she slid into the room, she noticed all her classmates staring back at her while Rin and Nozomi made motions to look behind her. She squished her eyes together knowing what was waiting for her to turn around. As she did the only noise she could hear was a loud voice saying, "YOU'RE LATE! SEE MEE AT LUNCH TO DISSCUSS PUNISHMENT!"

She put her head down in shame, "Yes, sir."

"Ok, now that drama is over, onto our next topic," said the teacher as Kurumi sat down, "I hope you are all ready for a POP QUIZ!"

"Urgh!" said everyone especially Kurumi who dropped her head onto her desk.

**After school**

"This day was TERRIBLE! Sleeping in, being late, the quiz, and then missing lunch while getting lectured on punctuality. This day can't get any worse, and I blame it all on Kaoru if he didn't run into me I would have made it on time."

Komachi then spoke up, "I don't mean to hurt your feeling but you can't blame this on Kaoru. You are the one who slept in."

"Yeah," says Nozomi, "Did you even say sorry you were both running late and if he wasn't there you could have crashed your face into the cement."

"Also, he must have got a little bit injured with him taking most of the force of the hit." Said Karen.

Urara added, "Did you even check if he was all right?"

"Umm…" she said.

"Will take that as a no." said Karen. All the girls looked at Kurumi who was really feeling guilty now.

"Ok, I'll go find him and apologize. I do think he is a bit annoying, but he's also quite sweet." Kurumi said while the others nodded and smiled.

"Hehehe!" they heard this kind giggle coming from behind the flower bush they were by. The six of them looked in to see a fuchsia colored male Crystalini waving at them. They all looked down at their lockets. That is when Kurumi finally noticed her missing broach.

"Oh no! I've lost my Collector, now this truly is the worst day ever."

"Um… It's worse then that," said Nozomi, "I think this Crystalini belongs with you." All the other girls nodded their heads. That caused Kurumi to freak out even more.

Komachi and the Crystalini then started patting and rubbing her shoulders to calm her down, while the others tried to think of a plan.

Karen started off by saying, "Kurumi will have to retrace her steps today to figure out were she lost her locket at."

"Maybe the rest of us should split up and help her look," came from Urara.

Nozomi shook her head and said, "That won't work. We all know that when a Crystalini is found it's only a matter of time before a Nin-Jin shows up."

"Ok, well why don't the five of us plus the Crystalini go back to the store and look for the locket there."

Komachi and Kurumi then joined the conversation, "I agree I'll look for my locket every where else, you guys focus on the store and the Crystalini."

Komachi nodded and said, "And if we find it we will contact you straight away." The girls broke apart, the five headed towards the store with the Crystalini hiding in Komachi's backpack. Kurumi headed back to school looking there. She now felt even worse because her apology to Kaoru now had to wait.

**Shortcut**

Kurumi had finished looking at the school and found nothing. She was now looking at the shortcut she used to get to school. Usually Kurumi took another way to school because it went though the park, so she could look at the flowers. But because she was late she went the quicker way.

She combed threw the streets retracing her steps hoping to find the broach. She finally got to the corner that her and Kaoru collided at. Standing at that corner was Kaoru, who was looking very down and out. She decided to apologize right away, even though it took time away from her search.

She moved up close to the silent Kaoru, and lightly tapped on his shoulder. He looked up at her in surprise. "Um, I know I was really mean to you this morning and I had a part in our little collision. So I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Kaoru eyes turned very glad and nodded excessively, "That's cool! So what are you doing here I thought you would be with the girls by now."

"I lost something along the way to school today, and it's really important." She said.

Kaoru started concentrating a lot and had a very serious look on his face. He then suddenly brightened up, "Ah ha! It has to be around here somewhere. It most likely happened when we hit each other." Kurumi thought about that for a second and then started to nod in agreement.

"Ok, so what are you looking for?" he asked.

"You're willing to help me even thou I was really cruel to you this morning?"

"Well you already apologized, and we both did have a part in the accident, so it is only fair that I help look for it."

Kurumi blushed and smile at the kind hearted Kaoru. "Ok we are looking for a locket broach. The pin part is a blue and purple rose with a hang oval locket that has an etched in star."

"Ok lets get to work then," he said. They started looking everywhere: in the shrubs, on the curb, in ditches, and in the grass. But nothing has come up yet; Kaoru then noticed how tired Kurumi looks. He then asks, "Hey how about a break you look like you could use some water and I have some in my book bag."

She nodded and moved closer to him. He then opened his bag and searched for the water bottle, but instead of finding the bottle he hit something metallic. Kurumi noticed the confused look on his face and asked, "What is it?"

"There is something in my bag. OuCh! It just pricked me." That when they both looked at each, and it was like the light bulb just lit up. He pulled out a beautiful broach from his bag and hanging on that broach was a locket that was glowing white and pulling towards the store.

That's when Kurumi felt like hitting herself upside the head, of course the locket would be glowing. "Um, I guess you want to know what's up with that locket," he nodded, "You would be the second non-group member to know this little secret and I have to make sure you won't tell AnYoNe! It could get me or the others into big trouble."

"I promise I won't tell anyone, not even my Pre-Cure club members."

"Good, because I'm Milky Rose." She grabbed the locket and took off running, "Ok bye I have some worlds to go save now." What she left behind was a shocked and stunned Kaoru, who looked like a fish out of water as she called out "Skyrose Translate!" & "The Blue Rose is The Secret Mark, Milky Rose!"

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kurumi, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kurumi is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

**Nut's House**

The girls looked everywhere, while the guys talked to the Crystalini. "So who are you-coco?"

The fuchsia male answered, "I'm Friendship, and I can't wait to go into the locket to meet up again with the others." Friendship floated along the shop and stopped at one of the stores flower arrangements, while everyone was continuing to look for the locket. A scream called out and grabbed their attention; the dirt from the flowerpot had Friendship surrounded. The flowerpot and him then flew out the window.

The girls knew who it was, so they called out "Metamorphose".

"Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

"Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!"

"Effervescent Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"Tranquility of the Green Earth, Cure Mint!"

"Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

They ran outside to see Sabure holding the Crystalini. "Give him back" cried Dream.

"Yeah right." He said pulling out a scroll and it landed on the flowerpot, "DOU SHA KI! Rise, Kunian, and fight for me!" The flowerpot became a mutated Kunian that threw flower petals and vines at the girls.

Dream, Rouge, and Lemonade took on the Kunian as Aqua and Mint tried to get Friendship back.

**Dream's group**

The three were trying to confuse the Kunian by runing all over the place in different directions so the vines wouldn't know who to grab. That's when Dream and Lemonade took the lead they both had a vine after them so they started dodging left and right close by each other and finally the both ducked under the Kunians legs and ended up both leening on a tree. The vines were heading straight for them, but the stopped about a foot away from them

All that dodging and weaving tangled up it's vines, so it started to throw petals at the two girls who ducked behind that tree they were leening on. A scream reach the Kunian that said, "Hey Semour, eat this! The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart...take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Comet!" The comet smashed into the Kunian and if you remember earlier that the girls went underneith the Kunians legs with the vine chasing after them. Yeap that's right the vives are tying up it legs so when the comet hit the Kunian it was TIMBER!

Lemonade knew this was her chance. "The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" The beam hit the Kunian stoping it cold, which gave Dream the time she need to finish it off. "The great potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!" The dust flew as it settled into the Kunian finding the scroll on the stem of the flower.

**Others**

Aqua and Mint were trying to think up a plan to get the Crystalini away from Sabure, but every time they tried he just had a counterplan and they couldn't separate like they always do because he kept throwing sand at them when they tried.

A loud voice then grabbed their attention, "Hey dirt bag let go of my Crystalini! Let burst a snowstorm of roses, envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Sky Petal Rings!" The rings came out of no where slaming right into the hand that was holding Friendship. He was free and floating away, Sabure tried to grab him again when Rose came up behind him and kicked him in the head and then she grabbed Friendship.

Mint and Aqua used this time to combined their powers. "The earth tremors of a young girl's anger...take this! Pretty Cure Mint Planetary Pull!" The dome surrounded Sabure as Aqua shouted, "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower." The water then filled the dome turning the ground into mud so he couldn't get away. Mint then pushed down on him with all her might then let him go off with a bang completely covered in mud.

Dream and the others joined them as Kaoru came around the corner to see the six of them togther. Rose was talking to Friendship and opening her locker. As the locket closed Kaoru then notice that the locket now had three gems instead of two. He then walked up to them. The five looked at him ready for him to go into fan-boy mode, but instead he said, "Ok, Kurumi can you tell me whats totally going on now, instead of the short version you left me with."

"WhAt!" came out of the others mouths, and Rose just laughed.

End pt. 17


	18. Chapter 18

YPC5 Stardust pt 18

**James' Penthouse**

In the first floor study turned bedroom, a group of black & red headed people stood surrounding a bed that contained a gray headed women, who was very pale & very weak, but she still had this kind smile that could light up a room. But it wasn't working very well on the other people in the room, they still tried to smile back at her.

She spoke in a sweet but tired tone, " I'm happy you all came to say goodbye. And I ask you don't morn for long. I soon will be with my love soon, & I will be happy. I have lived a full life in two beautiful countries, but I will always be eternally grateful to you all for letting me come back to my hometown. I fell in love with America because of my love, who came from there, but I was born here & it is only right I die here as well, so thank you for honoring my last wish. But now I'm very tired, let me have my rest."

As she closed her eyes to go to sleep, the family all left the room, except a teenage boy with red hair who was still standing by the window looking out at the busy city bellow with a tear running down his cheek.

1,2,3,4, Pretty Cure 5 _Stardust!_

**Week later, Nuts House**

The girls where laying out on top of the roof relaxing from yesterday, when they had another special sale for the summer festival. Rin pulled herself up from her chair & stretched and then said, "Man can you believe that how busy we were yesterday, I think we sold the entire innovatory we had. Poor Kaoru & Daisuke, those boys both joined up at the worse time."

The others nodded to relax to say anything, until Karen stood up from her chair. All heads turned towards her. She saw that & raised her eyebrow. They continued to look at her inquisitively, till she answered, "Sorry guys but I have to leave encase you forgot both Cinq & Langley are putting together a play together for the festival & as Class President I have to look over it before the festival, so I got to go bye." She walked down the rooftop staircase.

As she reached the bottom, she heard Rin voice calling to her, "Say hello to James for us, also try not to kill him today, since none of us will be there to stop you. We don't have enough money to bail you out of jail." She just turned to look up at the group who were all peering over the edge of the roof with cheeky grins on their faces. Karen just shook her head & went back to walking away.

What she heard this time came from Komachi, "Well they could all ways kiss & make up. He did kiss her that one time." Karen just kept walking this time, but with a giant blush on her face & in the background she heard the others giggle & applauding Komachi's uncharacteristically move.

**Langley Academy**

Karen arrived at the auditorium to check out the play. As she looked around she saw the actor looking scared & nervous, she instinctively grabbed for locket encase of danger. But when she figured out what was causing the problem wasn't a Nin-Jin, she let it go.

Standing off to the left side of the stage was James barking at the two directors, whom were both trying to back away from him. She rushed up to them & put her hands on his shoulder to stop him.

James turned quickly & he slapped away Karen's arm. CRACK! When he saw the redness left on her arm, by the hit, he went into shock. Karen rubbed her arm a little bit, she has had worse hits before so it didn't bother her, but it did bother James when he finally broke out of his shock & ran out.

"James!" called Karen. The cast then surrounded Karen asking if she was all right. Karen answered, "I'm fine. But does anyone know what's wrong with James?" Know one knew, all they knew was he came in very depressed & then when he saw one flaw in the play he went off on it.

Out of know where came out a familiar voice, "Does no one read the newspaper anymore?"

"Masuko-san, what do you know." Asked Karen.

"Oh Karen-san, Buckley-san's paternal grandmother just died a few days ago, her funeral is tomorrow at the Toei graveyard." She said.

"Oh my!" She looked at the door that James left threw.

** The next day, Graveyard**

A group of people surround a beautiful stone obelisk that held Granny Buckley's ashes, they all had flowers to place around the gravestone. James & his family greeted the people coming, because this Grandmother was living with them when she died. He kept looking down not meeting anyone's glaze. Some people then walked up to him & the one right in front of him was a girl in navy blue slip-ons holding blue forget-me-nots & she had a light burse on her arm. He knew who this group was.

He looked up to stare into knowledgeable eyes. Surrounding her were five other girls all holding their favorite color of flowers & behind them where five guys nodding to him in apology to his lost. He opened his mouth to apologize to Karen, when she shook her head & offered her arm to him. He took it & led her and the group to front to place their flowers.

After placing their flowers, they all walked off to sit under a sakura tree. Nozomi then said, "I'm sorry about your grandmother, she must been an amazing lady."

"She was." He said.

"You could tell us about her." Said Kurumi.

James got depressed again, & snapped at her by saying, "And how would that help."

"It helped me," Said Urara. He turned to look at her as she continued, "When I lost my mother I was young, but I still went through the feelings you are, but it helped me to talk about her, because if I can talk about her, then I can still keep her memory alive. It also made me not feel so alone, maybe it would work for you as well." Syrup patted her shoulder causing her to lean into him.

James nodded & started talking, "She taught me everything I know about the Japanese culture. She was the person I could always talk to in any situation. She could make me laugh, cry, & feel safe. I have so many stories. Here is one…"

He tells story after story with the eleven of them just listening. Karen grabbed his hand during one of the stories & has yet to let go. By now everyone has left, & it was only the twelve of them as the sun starts going down. He ended with this dandelion story that his grandmother told him.

Karen tugged his hand & he turned towards her, and she asked, "Have you told her good-bye yet. Maybe you should take these to her to do so." She & the other girls lifted their hands to show some dandelions that they picked from the ground. He smiled & took them.

He left them under tree and walked back to the obelisk. He tied the dandelions into a wreath & placed it onto the grave. "Goodbye, Granny." He bowed to her for the last time.

"That was an amazingly hard thing you just did, but it was also the right thing to do." Said the sweet toned voice called to him. He looked around & he found on the opposite side of where he put the wreath was this tiny crystallized person in the color of amber.

She smiled softly & waved at him. He in shock waved back & then about two seconds later.

BOOM!

(Commercial Beginning break: A little female being with bright teal hair, eyes, and shirt with a teal crystallized bottom haft comes floating across the screen while winking at us as she passes by. Chasing after her are Nozomi holding Coco, Kurumi, Urara holding Syrup, Rin, Komachi holding Nuts and Karen with all of them each holding a butterfly net.)

(Commercial Ending break: You have Nozomi tripping taking out both her and Coco, so they both have swirly eyes. The camera pans up and you see Nuts, Syrup, and Rin sweat dropping, while Kurumi is rolling her eye. Karen is just shaking her head, while Komachi & Urara are reaching down to help Nozomi & Coco.)

**Tree**

They all heard the explosion & then they all looked at the lockets to notice Karen's was glowing white & pulling towards the gravesite. They all got up & ran.

Arriving at the graveyard they found a hole marring the land & then saw James backed up against his grandmother's grave with an amber Crystalini in his hands. Also standing on one of the graves was Kaon.

"Hey Hothead," called Rin.

Kaon turned to them & snared, "Well if it isn't the legendary warriors coming to save the day."

"Yep!" Said all the girls. While the girls had her attention the boys moved to get James & the Crystalini. The almost made it when Kaon turned back to them. Her eyes glowed red & she started powering up.

"Hey don't turn your back to us, we are the ones you should be worry about," screamed Kurumi.

Nozomi turned to the girls & nodded it was their only choice. They would just have to trust James to make the right choice. All the lockets glowed their signature color and then, "Metamorphose!" & "Skyrose Translate!" with a flash of colores lights there they were in all their glory.

"Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

"Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!"

"Effervescent Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"Tranquility of the Green Earth, Cure Mint!"

"Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The Blue Rose is The Secret Mark, Milky Rose!"

The girls did a high jump twist landing in formation between the boys & Kaon. With the girls ready to fight the boys grabbed the gobsmaked James & sweet looking Crystalini.

Kaon glared and pulled out a scroll she threw it & it landed on Granny Buckleys gravestone. "DOU SHA KI! Rise, Kunian, and fight for me!"

"NO!" Yelled everyone.

The Obelisk grew & started to move & roar.

Dream turned to Kaon & pointed at her, "This land is for people to come remember loved one & where those loved ones can finally find peace. And for you to disturb that, we…"

"Will Never Forgive You!" said all the girls fire up for the fight. The girls split right down the middle with Dream, Lemonade, & Aqua going after the Kunian, while that others went after Kaon.

**Kunian Battle**

The Kunian threw stones at them, so the girls had to dodge left & right. Then Aqua & Lemonade got close enough to spin kick it.

Then James voice called out, "Be careful with it inside of it is my granny's ashes." The rest of the boys grabbed him & pulled back to safety, while shaking their heads at his insanity of running into a battle.

The girls called back, "We know & it'll be ok!"

The Kunian did see where the boys where at so it turned to attack them. The boys looked on as a giant boulder was sent at them. Aqua jumped infront of them & threw out her attack, "The rock-crushing power of a young girl's outpourings...take this! Pretty Cure Aqua Meteor Shower." The blue butterflies pounded in the rock turning it into dust.

With the Kunian's attention drawn away from her, Lemonade took her shot. "The bursting power of a sparkling girl...take this! Pretty Cure Lemonade Sunbeam!" The beam hit the kunian in the back with a direct hit, causing the Kunian to be frozen.

Dream then knew it was her turn to finish it. "The great potential of a young girl's dream...take this! Pretty Cure Dream Stardust!" The stardust found the scroll at the very top of the obelisk. With the scroll gone, the graveyard went back to it peaceful calm.

**Kaon vs. Cures**

Rouge & Kaon were figthing in hand to hand combat, because unlike everyone else Kaon's firewall around her doesn't hurt Rouge. Fire can't hurt fire. But cheating quickly throwing a fireball at her teammate, so she is distracted so she doesn't see the sucker punch coming, does hurt. Rouge is knocked to the ground & Kaon starts to create a fire bomb to drop onto Rouge, but before she can do it Mint comes to Rouge's rescue.

"The earth tremors of a young girl's anger...take this! Pretty Cure Mint Planetary Pull!" The green butterfly forms a dome around Kaon & keeps in movement that makes her drop her bomb which brakes her out of the dome & sends her flying again. And to make matters worse for her, Rouge & Rose decides to give her a proper send off by combining their powers. "Let burst a snowstorm of roses, envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Sky Petal Rings!" & "The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart...take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Comet!" combined together to make rings of fire that shoot at Kaon sending her even farther.

They then went to join back up with the others. When they found them, they saw James pacing back & forth freaking out.

"Ok, somebody explain this to me NOW!" he screeched.

"Alright," said the sweet voice causing everyone to look at the Crystalini. "These girls have amazing heart that where good enough to be picked for an amazing destiny, adventure, & power, because of the compassion that they have for life. They help people even when don't have use their powers. Hello Aqua, I'm Compassion & it was your willingness to help this boy through his pain that called me. You're probably wondering why you were chosen for me aren't you."

Aqua nodded her head, because this one could have match anyone of them.

"Because if you remember back to when you were chosen by Nozomi. She chose you because you cared more about your parents then you did yourself & that is true compassion in many peoples eyes. I think it's time for me to join the others, but before I go. James," James looked straight at the Crystalini, "Don't forget how they helped you today. They do this to keep everyone safe, so keep their secret, Ok."

"Yes." He said nodding to her.

Compassion then turned into the amber gem join both the celdon & sky blue gems that Karen already had.

End pt 18


End file.
